Of Two Hearts
by saberblast
Summary: This is my spin on Gundalian Invaders season of Bakugan. Fair warning this will have Yuri so if you don't like that or able to bare it then don't bother reading this. This will be rated T for now. I will have to see about later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

**A call for help**

Neathia is a peaceful world lush with life plant life and full of innocent Neathian people and bakugan who never once had to fight for anything. However the past few months things changed for the worst. Gundalia is the cause for the change. They declared war on Neathia out of nowhere and begone taking Neathia little by little. The Gundalian army are brutal and experienced with war and the Neathians are being pushed back greatly. The Neathian warriors that are experienced with battle are small in number but are trying. The battle is in the Gundalian's favor and is quickly becoming impossible for the Neathian's win.

Down on the surface of the Neathian home world a battle over one of the major city's of Neathia is being fought. The city of Loraz is in danger of falling and castle knight Captain Elright and his castle knight bakugan Wolfuri are currently fending off one of the Gundalian's twelve orders member Gill and his bakugan Krakix.

Elright lunged towards Gill delivering a right gab only to be grabbed by the wrist and thrown into the wall of a tattered building having the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground gasping for when he saw that Gill was going to decapitate him with his blade. Elright avoided the blade and used his leg to sweaped Gill's feet out from under him and when Gill's back hit the ground he proceeded raise his left leg into the air to deliver an axe kick to his gut only to be thrown off balance by a eathqaick from the two towering bakugan above them. Krakix knead Wolfuri in the stomach then linked his hands together and brought them down on Wolfuri's spine slamming him down to the ground with a loud grunt of pain. Krakix picked up the white paladin spun around and trow him into building. As Wolfuri tried to pry himself from the structure Krakix grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The red behemoths horns glow bright red as electricity began to electrify the white paladin.

Elright regains his balance he saw his partner in trouble. "Wolfuri no!" He lost track of Gill and when he did find him was about to be impaled by his sword. "Bakugan Brawl!" a voice rang to both of their ears catching their attention. "Bakugan Stand!" a blinding flash of white light exposed in the sky as a white and yellow form come in with a flying dropkick to the side of Krakix's face and as blur flipped Gill throw the air. Gill touched down on his feet as he looked to who had flipped him. There stood a teenaged Neathian with very light purple skin like all Neathians and blue hair and green eyes. She whore a beautiful white robe with signs of yellow strips throughout it. "Rise Haos Aranaut!" The new towering figure standing next to Wolfuri was none other than Aranaut. Elright looked to his savior and was shocked at who it was. "Princess Fabia what are you doing here?!" Fabia took a stance ready to fight. "I'm here to save your butt." "Well well if it isn't the princess of Neathia. This is a great opportunity. When your gone this planet will even closer to falling." Gill said as he pointed his blade to the princess.

Fabia carefully steeped next to Elright mindful of the enemy in front of them. "Elright your orders to evacuate the wounded solders and civilians were followed through. There is no need to continue fighting this filthy Gundalian." Captain Elright cringed at the thought but he knew that the city was lost. Yet another part of Neathia has fallen to the enemy. As Gill charged the two Fabia slipped a card from her long sleeve and held it in front of her as it began glow a bright golden-yellow. "Ability Card Activate! Shinning Enforcement!" Aanaut's body began to violently radiate a blinding light which blinded the Gundalian's long enough to escape. As the began to fade the two Neathian's were gone but to Gill it was of little concern since all of Neathia will soon fall under the controlle of the Gundalian's.

As Princess Fabia and Captain Elright entered the Neathian royal city wounded solders and now homeless civilians could be seen all around. Elright was surly angered by this but the Princess was completely furious by the sight. To her the monstrous specks on the galaxy that was the Gundalian's has yet again brought pain to Neathia. First her mother then her father and now they have even gone to torture the citizens of her home world. It wouldn't be long before they took her sister, the Queen of Neathia away as well.

'_Damn those disgusting Gundalian's. They will pay for what they have done to us._' As they walked though the city a small child came up to the Princess holding doll to her chest. "Miss will we be alright?" she said looking at Fabia with big eyes. the Princess knelt down and patted the small girl on the head and gave a reassuring smile. "Yes. We'll just fine. Things are going to get better." The looked down to her feet still felling a little sad. "Why are they bullying us? Did we do something to make them angry?" Fabia bit back the urge to say what was really on her mind knowing it would be wrong to say it to a child. "I Don't know but don't worry the bully's will go home as soon as we're able to work things out with." With that said the child ran back to her family that was waiting for her. As Fabia and Elright entered the royal palace she never wanted to see a sad expression on the childs ever again. '_I have to talk to my sister._'

"As we already know we lost more than 3/5 of Neathia to the Gundalian's if we don't think of something some well lose everything. We have to come up with something." Elright said as he finished his report in the throne room in presence of Princess Fabia and Queen Serena sitting in their respective thrones next to each other. "Maybe if we just prayed to the Sacred Orb to be rid of the Gundalian's once and for all we wouldn't have to worry about this." Fabia said with pure anger that didn't go unnoticed by her older sister.

"Fabia the Sacred Orb is not a weapon and should never be associated with anything of the sort." Serena said sternly as she didn't want Fabia thinking that way. "I'm sorry but it's clear that the Gundalian's won't stop untill were ether destroyed or taken under their rule. I for one will not let that happen while I still breath. I'll fight every one of those disgusting Gundalian's till my dying breath or till their destroyed.!" Fabia said as she stood up from her throne next to her sister's. To say that Serena was unpleased with her younger sister's words was an understatement. She did not want her thinking this way. It is not the way a princess that would one day take her place on the throne should be thinking. "Fabia calm yourself. Don't think that way it will only blind you. The Gundalian's themselves are not our enemy but the rules them. Our true enemy is Emperor Barodius and no one else."

Fabia was growing tired of her sister's words saying that the only enemy was Barodius but her sister did always find a way to calm her when even she herself felt like she was going to far. Like how she suggested to use the Sacred Orb as a weapon. Fabia sat back down on her throne trying to calm herself and try not to speak out as she did. Her sister was the only family she had left after all and she wanted to preserve that. She docent know what she would do if Serena had died like their parents did.

"I'm afraid that we send a message out and hope that we can revive help from someone." Serena said with hope in her voice. "We can only hope the Gundalian's won't notice or won't be able to decode our message before help arrives. If so then we may not have a fucher to look forward to.

And so with the queen's order given a message was sent out to the stars in hopes of receiving ad from anyone who would be willing to help. This is their last chance of hope. All they can do is wait. Wait and hope.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

**Response**

Mira Clay the leader of the 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance' was currently sitting at the desk inside her room pulling out a small disk from her pocket and placed it flat on the desk. A small brown ball jumped on to her right shoulder and opened up. "Is the door locked Wilda?" Mira asked her, her visually soulless eyes that all Vestals have looking at the small subterra bakugan. "Yes." She answered as her body nodded with her decleration. Nira smiled and pressed the benter of the disk turning it on as a holographic image visualized above it. This was the layout plan for the resistance truck that was being built by Ace's family who didn't question what he would us it for or why their son would ask to have something like that built. His parents are way too lenient but she isn't complaining. Ace is a fellow resistance member along with his partner bakugan darkus Percival. A bakugan that Mira told Ace to protect and so she entrusted his safety and partnership with. Ace is kinda full of himself and she can tell he likes her but he's a good person deep down and can be counted on when the time comes.

The only other members beside her, Wilda, Ace, and Percival is a haos brawler Baron and his partner bakugan haos Nemmis. He is the most inexperienced one of them but he is still learning. She can tell he'll do better in the future, she's not sure how long it will take but he will get better and smarter. Mira formed the resistane to free all the bakugan of New Vestroya from her race's oppressive rule. The Vestal race sees the bakugan as mindless emotionless beast that they us to battle for their aim amusement. As sad as it is Mira must admit that she was once like the rest of her kind as well. That is until she meet and learned that the bakugan were some much more than what they thought that were. They were intelligent, they were feeling, they are their own people. She couldn't stand by and let this go on with out at least helping the Vatican have a fighting chance. It took a while but eventually she was able to at least find two others that had learned the same truth she had and so the resistance wads born that day. Looking back on it she felt bad that she only took a stand because she found out the bakugan were intelligent lifeforms and not just because it was the right thing to do.

The sound of someone trying to open the door pulled her from her thoughts. She turned of the hollow disk and placed it in a secret draw she installed in her desk. "Mira why is the door locked?" It was Mira's father Professor Clay at the other end of the door. "Oh I don't know maybe it's because it's MY ROOM! Why are trying to just come in without saying something!? What I wasn't decent!?" Mira snapped at the more scientist then father who most likely had a shocked expression. "Ok ok I'm sorry." The professor apologized holding his hands up in front of I'm in defense. "I told she wouldn't appreciate anyone just bragging into her room unannounced. She is a woman and women need their privacy." Keith Mira's older spoke causing their farther to release a irritated growl at his response. Mira got up from her desk and looked at Wilda who was on her shoulder. The bakugan jumped off her shoulder tucked herself back into a ball and flow into pocket. Once that was done Mira walked over, unlocked and opened the door to her room. "Why did you come and disturb me any way?" Mira asked getting back to her father's reason for coming. "Oh right you know that coded signal that I received a few days ago." Professor Clay began to explain sounding very excited. "Yeah." Mira all but spat out with a hissing tone on the topic. She wasn't one to like science especially after seeing him experimenting on Hydranoid. "Well as it turns out it was a distress call from a alien race requesting assistance. I spoke to King Zeniheld and allowed me to go and see what this is all about and decided to take you and your with me. Think of it as a bonding trip." Professor Clay said as a small smile came to his face at his great idea.

Mira thought about for a second rather if she should waste her time with this or just say no. Her brother has been acting strange as of lately and they started to drift apart and she and her father are clearly in opposite sides. He's trying to get interested in what he's doing like how Keith is looking into it for whatever reason. She doesn't want anything to do with experimenting on bakugan in anyway. However it is clear to her that her father is trying to connect with them and as much as she would hate to say it she wants to at least try. After all it won't be long before the resistance truck is finished and will be her moment to bond with her family. "Fine. I guess it won't hurt." She sighed. "Alright then with that out of the way our transport will leave in a day or so. Depending on what these aliens need we might be staying for a few days so you might want to spank the stuff you need." The professor said before walking off down the hall. Keith turned to Mira and smiled before heading to his room to pack. Mira released another sigh before closing and locking the door. Wilda jumped out and landed on her shoulder while Mira opened the secret draw and pulled her resistance gauntlet. She held it in her hand and pushed the button on the side. A few seconds later a hollow screen visualized above it with Ace and Baron with bakugan on their shoulders. "Hey Mira how's it going?" Baron exclaimed almost child like while Ace just said a simple hello. "Hey guys everything's fine. Well mostly. My father received a distress call from a alien race and he's taking and my brother with to meet these aliens. I called to inform you that don't make a move until I get back even if the truck is finished before then. Alright?" The others nodded and she wished to enjoy this time to rest before she hung up and started packing. She had a feeling this trip was probably not worth it.

A few days later Mira and her family were sitting inside the ship were using to reach the alien planet. The distress call had the planet's location imprinted on it. Professor Clay started up the ship's engine as the orb on the console started to glow a rainbow color. The ship rose up into the air and exited one of the Vestal settlements on New Vestroyas and soon left the atmosphere itself. Pointed the ship of distress calls origin and soon the ship shined and zoomed into space. Considering her father created the ship himself she figured it wouldn't be long before they arrive so she decided to take a nap. She got up from her seat and told Keith to wake her up when they arrive. He nodded and she left and entered her quarters and laid down on her bed. Wilda leaped out of her pocket and landed on the nightstand next to the bed. "Sleep well Mira." Wilda spoke opening up out of her ball form. "Thanks Wilda." Mira said as her eyelids closed and she drifted off to sleep. A hour or two later a knocking sound wake Mira up from her strange dream of being in a deep cave seeing glowing eyes staring at her from the darkness. "What is it?" Mira groaned not wanting to get up but did anyway. "We're about arrive I don't know about you but I don't want you to miss planetary view of a new world." Keith said before walking back to the cockpit. Mira yawned and stretched feeling her still tired wake up. She looked to the nightstand and saw that Wilda in ball form sleeping peaceful. She'd hate to wake her up but she had no choice in the matter. She poked the subterra bakugan and saw her shack and roll around stand before opening up with a yawn. "I guess we're almost there then." Mira nodded and stood up as Wilda jumped onto her shoulder. They left the room went to the cockpit. As she entered the cockpit she notice the ship slow down and as she stood next to the console with her family a beautiful planet filled with lush green forest and clear waters all over. The planet was truly a sight to behold.

Soon two haos bakugans flow up beside with two what seemed like soldiers on then. One soldier gestured for them to follow and soon they were guided down to the planet's surface and then too a landing platform. Once the ship landed the Clay family grabbed their belongings and left out the ship to follow the now dismounted soldiers into the castle that looked as if it was made of crystals. They were led through hallways until they entered what looked to be a throne room. Once inside the soldiers that led then their removed his helmet and the three Clays were shocked. They turned to the two thrones. Two women stood from the thrones and they were the same if not more so. This alien race male or female are beautiful.

"Welcome honored guest to Neathia. I am Queen Serena." The queen of the Neathian race welcomed the now alien visitors. "And she is my little sister. Princess Fabia." She gestured to the younger Neathian that stood from the smaller throne beside the queen. "We are honored to be in your presence your highness. I am Professor Clay and this two are my children. Keith and Mira." He said as he and his family bowed respectfully to royals in front of them. "Please there is no need for that. You and your family are our guest. I would hate to ask this of you but what received was a distress call for a reason. We currently being assaulted by our neighboring planet Gundalia and are losing terribly. We are peaceful race and are not much equipped for warfare while Gundalia are that of a warrior race. We ask of you to help us please." At this point Mira tuned out cause of a strange headache struck her from nowhere. It stung terribly. For a moment the green eyes of the princess caught her attention and took her mind off the pain in her head. Fabia found the same fascination in Maria's gaze as well. By the they released from this enchantment the discussion was over and Professor Clay and Keith were grabbing their belongings and preparing to leave the throne room. As Mira stood picking up her stuff she had one more look at the princess before leaving to their new quarters on Neathia.

It was just as Mira expected. Keith somehow disappeared and her father went straight to work saying something about building three shields or something. Being on a different planet Mira just laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling not knowing how to pass the time. As she remembered the radiant skin and emerald green eyes of the princess. Suddenly a strong headache hit her without warning. She sighed and got up and walk to the door opening it to find someway to relieve this pain only to find the princess of Neathia about to knock on the door. "Umm hi." The princess spoke uncontrollably with a slight blush. "Hi." Mira returned the same to the beautiful person before her. "So umm...I never seen a alien before...well besides Gundalians so I wanted to-" "Get to know each other." Mira cut off the royal seeing she was having trouble talking to her. Mira took note if the tone of voice Fabia had when spoke the word Gundalians. "Who are these Gundalians?" The second she spoke words she saw pure hatred fill the Neathians jewel like eyes. "They are the invaders that are taking my home by storm. They are a bunch of savage, heartless, cruel, evil basterds that care only for destruction!" Fabia didn't even realize that she had raised her voice and Mira discovered that that is one question she should avoid as much as possible.

"Princess you shouldn't speak such foul words." A little white and yellow bakugan ball said as it flipped onto her shoulder and opened up. Fabia calmed herself and looked at the bakugan and smiled. "Sorry. This is Haos Aranaut and he's a castle knight that is here to protect me." Before Mira had a chance to say anything Wilda popped up and spoke for her. "My name is Subterra Wilda and I'm from New Vestroya." Mira just looked at Wilda. The least she could have done was give her a chance to Introduce her. "What do you have to do anyway." Mira asked feeling extremely bored. "Well there's plenty to do but I'm not sure if there for you." Fabia said thinking about all the ways things might go wrong. "We'll never unless we try. Right?" Mira finished off with a gentle smile. Fabia blushed a little but neither noticed. The princess took Mira's hand and lead her sown the hall for their first activity. The first place the Neathians took them was a place the of course looked like it was made of crystals like the rest of the castle. However this place had a skylight letting the sun shine in. It had stain glass windows and with the sun beaming down the light reflected off them creating rainbows that faded as they reached where the sunlight entered through the skylight. Neathians could be seen sitting at pedestals doing something. Fabia pulled Mira to a vacant spot and pressed the Palm of her hand to the flat slate. It began to shine as the center of the pedestal opened and a miniature sun like orb floated up. "This is the forge. With this we can can make just about anything you can think of. You place your hands here and it starts to construct whatever object you concentrate on." Fabia said as two panels appeared to the sides. Mira looked at Wilda and they shrugged her shoulders figuring that she should give it a try. She placed her hands on the panels and the orb grow bigger. After a few minutes two pieces of jewelry that Fabia and the bakugan had never seen before were floating within the orb. Fabia reached inside the orb and pulled out the two necklace she'd never seen in her life to have a closer look with Aranaut and Wilda. Mira saw the Neathian and bakugans mystified looks and smiled. "How do you like them. I'm pretty sure their the first of their kind. When you said this would make just about anything from my thoughts I figured I'd see if I could make those." The necklace was some type of flexible crystal that should be impossible. The pendant hanging off seemed to take the form of Fabia's amazement. "The pendant and necklace is kinda like this forge." Mira said rubbing her hand on the forge. "Place your hand on the pendant and it'll make the whole thing take whatever shape you you want." Mira finished explaining taking one in her hand and and making it form into a crystallized flower. "That's amazing and it was your first time using it." Fabia said making Mira blush at her compliment. "But why did you make two?" Mira chuckled at the simple question. "Isn't that obvious? One for you and one for me. Shouldn't a princess have something special that no one else has? Well almost no one." Mira said as she put on Fabia's necklace and holding up her own.

Fabia blushed and took Mira's and they ran out the room.

(Twelve Days Later Fabia's Quarters)

Since that day Fabia and Mira have spent there time together. Queen Serena was to preoccupied with the construction of the barriers to to spend spar time with her sister and her new friend which Fabia understood completely. Keith's whereabouts are unknown almost all the time and their father was as usual to busy with work to notice them. Serena is in the same amount of work as he is but she able to at least find a little time for her family so what's 's excuse. Luckily there have been no invasions in that time so the barrier construction is going along unhindered and in that time the two have grown real close. "So your father is the head scientist how is that like?" Fabia asked not knowing how Mira feels about her father's work. Mira released a sigh as she fell back on the bed covering her face with her arms not wanting to answer the question. Every time she thinks of his work she can only see the horrible experiments that are being done and her brother standing there watching it all unfazed. "I'd rather not talk about it." Wilda looked at Mira knowing what she is feeling while Fabia and Aranaut looked at each other in confusion.

Against her better judgment Fabia decided to pry further on the subject. "Why not?" Mira moved her arm enough so that one eye could be seen looking at the Neathian. The Vestal sighed and covered her face once again. "If you knew how he does his job you'd be pissed." Fabia didn't understand what she meant and pressed further ignoring Aranaut's advice not to not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "You can tell me" she said placing a hand on the arm beside her. "Fine. I'll tell you but you won't like it." Mira saw Fabia's clear confusion and knew that she wasn't going to stay that way. "First off our home world Vestal is overpopulated by our race so my began researching other worlds for our extra inhabitants could colonize. Fairly just and noble work. That was until a blinding flash enveloped our world and these strange cards fell all over our planet. Then when we touched the cards that's when bakugan appeared out of the cards and into our world. They were in their ball form of course and after a while began studying them. My father's work is very in-depth on researching bakugan." Fabia couldn't understand what was so bad about it. After all there are bakugan researchers on Neathia. "He...experiments on them-" "What!? How could he do that!?" Fabia flared with anger jumping off the bed and glaring at the Vestal. Before Fabia could rage on Mira took it upon herself and continue. "With our advanced technology and a good amount of work he found a way to travel to the world they came from. The Vestal royal family sent large colonization ships with two fourths of our worlds population on them.

Once the ships landed they...activated these towers that forcefully turned all the bakugan into their ball forms. And started sending out sweepers to pick up the bakugan in large amounts that would be distributed in stores as toys for play-" "How could you do this and dare-" "LET HER FINISH!" Wilda spoke up making Fabia flinch back. Aranaut said nothing as the Neathian deserved for not letting Mira who was still explaining her story. "Its okay Wilda. I understand her being angry. But please if your going to judge at least wait until I'm finished before doing so." Mira starting to move back to the subject at hand as she dug her nails into bed without even her realizing. "It was very popular to battle using bakugan and of course I liked it as well. That was until I stumbled into a viewing post in my father's research lad looking for my brother and then I saw it. I saw a bakugan being tortured and ans while I was speechless at that what happened next was even more shocking to me at the time. I heard him speak. Well more roar out his anger and dared who ever was torturing him to do worse saying that he will never fall to invaders. I saw my father conducting the experiment and my brother standing in front of the bakugan with fascination in his eyes. The second I closed the door and made sure I wasn't seen I ran and locked myself in my room trying to understand what just happened. I know I saw what I saw and there was no way in he'll that I was hearing things-" "That's when she started placed me the desk in her room and stared questioning me." Wilda jumped in gaining the two Neathians attention. "She was willing to sit there for hours on end which actually happened just staring at me. I gave her the silent treatment for as long as possible until I cracked and took pity for how long she sat there and decided to speak up. After that she instantly could tell that every single thing that her people were doing was wrong." Wilda said as she was looking at Mira who still laid there covering her face.

"I couldn't accept that. The lie that we were told by the royal family and no doubt my saying that the bakugan were not intelligent creatures and how we just did what we did. To be honest I always grow sick of myself for not seeing it was wrong rather if they were intelligent or not. That's why I'm doing what I'm doing now." Mira slipped and hinted at her plans. "What do you mean by what your doing now?" Mira sighed removing her arm to sit up in the bed and stare Fabia dead in the eyes. "I will not continue to stand by and let my people blindly continue to oppress the bakugan. It is sick and wrong and I will not stand for it. That's why I will do anything in my power to free the bakugan no matter what." Fabia processed all of what she heard and what Mira said finally struck her. "Your willing to go agents your entire and royal family to do this." Her eyes were wide in pure surprise. How could she be so strong willed to do something as straightforward as rebellion against her own people. "Of course. I already have two others that have decided to help me. And before you go on to all the things that I have to loose when I look back on it ever since my mother died I never had much to start with. And as for my two allies we already had a firm conversation about it. They are just as wholeheartedly committed as I am. Besides it's the right thing to do."

Mira looked up at the ceiling just knowing she doing the right thing. "It won't be long. As soon I get back if the truck is finished then everything will be set. I know there aren't many of us but I just know we can pull it off." Fabia blinked realizing that she said 'as soon'. "Wait they just completed two barriers and the third is almost finished and besides couldn't you get hurt or die." Mira could see the concern in her eyes. "Yeah I guess I could die. But if I do then I have no regrets." Fabia couldn't contain herself as she slid over and throw her arms over Mira's shoulders pressed her head to her shoulder. The princess couldn't understand why she felt this way. The thought of Mira doing something so dangerous. Made her feel worried for her life. She's never felt this way before. "I don't know why but it pains me to know you might be hurt or killed." Fabia said nuzzling closer into Mira. "Really? Even though your world is in the middle of a war that your losing might I add. But all your worried about is me even though I haven't even made a move yet." The Neathian hold tightened on her. Mira smiled placing a hand on Fabia's head and gently stroke and brush her fingers through the princess long blue hair.

"You say you don't know why you feel this way. Well I'm feeling the same way about you. I know why and I'll show how I feel." Mira said as she gently pulled Fabia away and looked her in the eyes. She smiled as she inched closer and closer ever so slowly allowing the Neathian time to understand what she was doing. Fabia could clearly see now as her eyes widened as Mira continued to move closer. The Neathian's heart raced inside her faster and faster as heat swelled in her cheeks however. She wasn't scared. She was well...she couldn't really explain what she felt. But it sure as well wasn't something negative. This heat, this feeling, made her march foreword as well. Mira smiled as she continued. Both of their eyes were closed as their lips meet in a pure moment of pure bliss. The two pulled each other as close as possible before indulging themselves in each other, deepening their kiss to fierce levels. Mira encircled the princess in a tight hug while Fabia moved her arms behind the Vestal and griped her shoulders and tried to to bring her closer even if just a little. Mira could feel the Neathian's nails digging into her shoulders but it didn't hurt to her at this moment. She was in paradise.

Their bodies shook and they pulled away from the kiss gasping for air they so desperately needed. In that they stared into each other's eyes blushing at how much they enjoyed the kiss. "So uh. Did you like that? The kiss I mean." Fabia was still to dazed to fully realize what the Vestal said but after a second she noticed and smiled shyly. "I liked it. But umm what does this mean. Are we-" "I don't know. I'm gonna have to leave soon and I don't know if we will ever see each other again. But if we do then it's decided then. You'll be my girlfriend and I'll be yours. We'll be together forever. Does that sound like a plane?" Mira cut the princess off and pitched her idea. Fabia thought it over. If things don't go as they hopped then at least they didn't have anything to fight so hard for. Then again it pained her a little bit thinking about it. None the less she smiled. At least they don't have anything to loose. "Alright. That sounds pretty fair." Fabia said leaning in and laying her head on Mira's shoulder. The two sat there just enjoying each other's company until the princess had a idea. One that made her smile like it was the best thing in the world. "Hey get up and follow me. I have somewhere I want to take you." Mira was a little confused at this sudden request but was happy to go along with it. As soon as Wilda and Aranaut were on their shoulders they left the room.

As Fabia leads Mira and Wilda down the hall Aranaut ask Fabia every now and then if she was sure of what she was doing. Fabia didn't have any doubt in her mind. She was sure. It wasn't before they ran out the castle and Fabia looked around ensure that they were seen. Mira started to think that the princess is doing something she shouldn't. "Uh Fabia should we really be doing this?" Fabia looked back surprised at this. That she actually know. "What gave you that idea?" Fabia said trying to hide the obvious which was pointless. "If you're doing something you shouldn't be just for me then maybe we should head back."Mira said pointing at the castle. "Yes we don't want to get you in trouble." Wilda said agreeing with her brawler. "Its alright ok. It'll be fine and besides I think your trustworthy enough. Now stop talking and come on." Fabia grabbed Mira's hand and darted down a secret path almost leaving their bakugan behind. Before Mira knew it she standing in front of a cave with large stone claws sticking out from the side and a stone dragon face from the top of the cave. This sight did frighten her a little.

"Don't worry as far as I know that's just there to scare people away." Fabia reassured the Vestal she pulled her into the cave. 'As far she knows? That's not all that reassuring.' Mira thought felling the stone structures outside were a lot more than just stone. "Mira stop!" Wilda shouted and successfully stoped Mira in her tracks before fell into a lake. Mira stood there staring at the water wondering why didn't Fabia warn her. It was her idea to come here. "What's wrong?" Mira looked up and saw that the young princess was standing on the water like it was nothing. "How are you not falling in?" Mira's made Fabia smile. "This lake is special. Only those with good hearts can stand on it." Fabia held out her hand welcoming Mira to join her. Mira gulped hard and took the princess's hand in hers as she attempted to step on the water. Mira had her eyes closed as she placed her foot on the water taking a deep breath as she put weight on it. To her surprise it was if her foot was on solid ground. Without any more hesitation she put both feet on the water and out of fear and reflex shut her eyes waiting to fall in. The giggling of the princess opened her eyes and she saw that they were both on the surface of the water and Mira could see all the alien lifeforms swimming around and living in the lake. The crystal clear water and the radiant diamonds reflecting the light from outside just made this whole experience even more beautiful than it already was.

The princess's beautiful skin and bright cloths complimented by the background was what really drew Mira's gaze and knew it as she blushed with a smile. "Stop staring. This isn't the place I wanted to show you." She said guiding Mira deeper into the cave. After a while the lake disappeared from beneath them as they stepped onto smooth solid rock. Mira and Wilda both were not expecting a gigantic orb that glow the colors of the rainbow that just filled with warmth and life they never thought possible. Mira closed her eyes and just the feeling since deeper and deeper into her being. It felt as if she was in paradise as the feeling grow more powerful making wish she could forget about all the wrongs there all in this life. "This is the prized and most valuable thing on Neathia. The Sacred Orb. The thing is that no one is supposed to be her without the queens permission." The sound of Fabia saying this broke Mira out of the peacefulness she was experiencing and turned to with a worried look. "What? If no one's allowed here then couldn't you get in a lot of trouble for showing a outsider this." Fabia looked to the ground knowing full well what she was saying is true. She is in a load of trouble.

"Yes but for some reason I felt that it would be alright. That you were worthy of being here in its presence. In its peaceful aura." Fabia paused and basked in waves of kindness and love the orb gaze and felt as if she was being lifted off her feet before turning to Mira. "We should go. There will be a security petrol coming to ensure the sacred orb is safe soon." Fabia took Mira's hand in hers yet again and started to guide her out. 'Mira.' As they were leaving Mira heard someone call her but when she looked around no one besides them and their bakugan was around and the voice belonged to none of them. 'Mira. You must return before the war is over if Neathia and the universe is to survive.' As they walked across the lake surface Mira heard those words clearly. It was the same voice from before and Mira looked to the princess and castle knight and then to her partner realizing that only she could hear this voice and it's words. As they now exited the cave when they were walking back to the castle the Vestal glanced back to the cave entrance and then to the stone structures attached to it feeling a powerful presence coming from it. But the most attention grabbing of them all came below, the very earth they stood upon. 'I will always be here for you. Always by your side.' This time it was someone else, still feminine but someone else. 'What is going on?' Mira thought as she and Fabia made it back inside the castle without anyone noticing.

The princess noticed the expression on Mira's face and said they should head to the throne room and see how the shields are coming along. They walked down the hallway hand in hand with their partner bakugan not far behind in complete silence Fabia could see something was bothering her new and possibly after their kiss, her first lover. However she thought it could have been when she said she took her to a sacred place without her sisters permission that still had her down so she left it alone as they came to the throne room doors. As a door opened for them to enter , Keith, Captain Elright, and Queen Serena were seen standing in the room waiting for them. The two walked in and were given full attention for a moment before the conversation started. "Alright now that their here we can begin." started snapping his fingers and a holographic screen appeared behind him with Neathia's crown city with three circles around it a couple thousand miles away from each other. Two of the circles were green and the last one was red.

"With the barriers now complete the the castle and the city around should be safe from any invading force unless something unexpected happens then everything should be fine. Each barriers strength is stronger than the last and the final barrier has a DNA shield program installed with some help from scattered Gundalian remains that the Neathia's were able to defeat. No one with Gundalian DNA can get into the city. But of course this is more of a last resort clearly. With any hope you won't even be forced to us it. Perhaps the Gundalians will lose interest and leave you alone." finished with a satisfied look on his face from his genius. Mira and Fabia ignored his tone and gazed at the screen. How could something as this be built in just a few days? Fabia glaced at her sister and she could see the sighns of disgust as the queen glared at the Proffeser and his son. 'What happened?' Fabia thought then turned back to the screen.

Queen Serena glaced at her sister and saw that she and Mira were holding hands and she could feel the waves that were flowing off the two and she didn't know if she should be happy that Fabia has found someone to have these feelings for or sad since she has found out how their visiters treat their bakugan and how untrustworthy they are after she found the Professor and his son taking private information and data of her and her sister on a number of occasions. She is worried that her little sister will have her heart broken. The queens eyes widened at a realization. This aura that is flowing off of them can only come from one thing. 'She didn't.' The queen desperately hope she was wrong. After the raising of the barriers the two castle knights Jin and Elright escorted the Vestals off world just as they escorted them to the castle. Mira and Fabia hugged and shared one last secret kiss that did not go unnoticed by Serena before the visitors left.

Queen Serena walked up beside Fabia and watched as the ship that the Vestals on it left. She had to bring it up now that they are gone. "Fabia." The princess looked to her sister and saw the unpleasant expression on her face. "Yes?" "Tell me the truth. Did you take Mira to the sacred orb?" Serena asked clearly unhappy. Fabia flinched, she knew she was in real trouble. "I'm not going to lie. I did and I'm sorry but. I felt like...I don't know, like she could be trusted with it." Serena turned to her with worry clear view. "Are you sure. While her father was working on our new shields I found him trying to steal very private information on Neathia. Information that could only be used if they were planning to invade if the Gundalians don't get their way." This shock Fabia but she didn't doubt her choices. "Yes I'm sure. She told me everything she knows of what her race has done. How they treat bakugan, how they experimented on them, she told me how she discovered the truth and how she and others that share her view and are going agents their own kind just to do the right thing. To free every bakugan that are suffering. That is what she told me and somehow I just know she was telling the truth. Besides she was able to stand on the lake that is on the way to the orb. Me and you both know that only the good of heart can do that."

"Yes that's true and I hope you are correct about this feeling." To Fabia's disconfert her sister had a teasing grin that made her shiver. "Now tell me. Exactly what are these other feelings that I could see coming from the two of you?"

(Onboard the Vestal ship.)

Mira and her family have just left Neathia and Mira can already tell from Serena's expression that her brother and father had done something to upset her. The ship was currently on auto-pilot and Keith was in his room sleeping to pass the time on the ride back. As Mira was heading to her room she passed her fathers room and heard something that shocked her. "Just as we expected the people that contacted us are in a extreme state weakness from the invading assault and the invaders are sending all their fighting power to invade Neathia. It should be easy to take over both worlds."

Mira couldn't believe her ears. ' Invade Neathia and Gundalia. What possible reason would Zenoheld do that for.' She thought as she quickly and silently went to her room. 'Either way if the resistance is able to stop the Vexous then Neathia will be safe from the Vesous. I will bring down Zenoheld no matter what and I will see Fabia again.'

**GOD THAT WAS LONG. I NEVER EVEN NOTICED HOW MUCH I DID UNTIL I GOT TO THE END. WELL EITHER WAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Return**_

It had been one years since Mira left Neathia with her family and a lot had happened. The resistance had officially made its self known and a long hard battle with the Vestal royal family began. After being able to show her fellow Vestals that the bakugan were intelligent and every bit as alive as they were the royal family was had to flee before the worst had befell them. However even in exile the royal family was still up to no good. After the bakugan extermination system came online the battle was so intense that Mira had lost her father in a explosion onboard the extermination system because he was into his research. If it wasn't for her brother who had turned on the Vexos she herself probably would have got caught up in it as well trying to get their father out. To her surprise even Prince Hydron had turned on his own father and forced him to stay when the extermination system exploded and was destroyed.

If it was for his mechanical bakugan that had a artificial intelligence system built in hadn't grow to care for him he would have died along side his father. His bakugan grabbed and throw him towards the resistance when the explosion took place. He was hit by the force wave and knocked unconscious and he still is after two months of us getting everything back in order. The resistance now supervise and are making sure no one mistreat the bakugan anymore. Now the Vestals and the bakugan of New Vestroya live in harmony. "Well you seem happy." Keith said as he walked into his sister's office. Mira now leads the Vestal race since there is no royal family anymore. Mira turned to her brother and smiled. "Yeah. Now that everything is in order I can finally head to Neathia after all this time." "Now Mira it's only been one measly year and your making it sound like it's be decades. You must really love Fabia don't you?" Mira chuckled at her brother's words. "Yes I do love her. But I have to say that I'm surprised that you and Mylene had a thing going. How is she anyway? Still taking Shadowprobe's loss hard?" He nodded his head as he remembered the look of shock on her face when Shadowprobe tossed her out of the cyber dimensional tear in the prototype bakugan interspace. "Yes she herself admits that he may have been crazy but was the closet thing to being a brother she had." Mira sighed as she leaned over the desk in front of her and held her head up with her hands. "Growing up in a orphanage together and suddenly losing close like that will cause at least some damage. I hope she cheers up."

"Yes same here. Oh one more thing Hydron has woken up. I think you might want to speak to him before you go." Keith said before he walked out the door. "How are you going to handle him and why won't you accept the position the elder council proposed." Wilda said popping out of nowhere giving Mira a slight shock. "God Wilda don't do that." Mira said a bit angry. "Sorry." "I guess it's ok. Well first of all I have no interest in becoming royalty. Besides I don't think me and my rebellious nature would make me a proper ruler." Mira said with a little smile. "I don't know. After all if things work out with Fabia your going to whined up a princess anyway." Wilda said making her brawler blush and glare at her. "Ok that's enough on that topic." She said getting up as her bakugan flow onto her shoulder. "Ok ok but what about Hydron?" Mira remainder silent thinking hard before she spoke. "I don't know really. He's caused so much pain and suffering alongside his father but in the end somewhere along the road he had clearly saw the error of his ways. He even went and set free many captured bakugan on one of the settlements which was why he was imprisoned from what Gus said. He also went to sacrifice himself to ensure his father's death. I'm not sure at all." She said as she looked out her office window once more seeing New Vestroya in all its glory.

"Ok I've made my choice." She said head out into nature of the bakugan home world.

Back in the infirmity of the Bakugan Peace Relations building Hydron was sitting on a medical bed getting one last check up from one of the nurses when the door slid open. Mira walked in with Wilda making the former prince a bit nervous. "What do I owe the honor of having Vestals new queen visit me?" He said as the nurse finished his check up and left the room. "First of all I'm no queen, princess or any other form of royalty and second I came here to give you a offer." This caused the former prince to get interested. "Oh and what prey-tell might this offer be?" "A second chance. I'm willing to give a second chance on the condition that you behave yourself." Hydron remained silent and went over the option in his head. On one hand he agrees and does as she says or he doesn't have who knows what punishment inflicted on him. 'Well considering the alternative I guess I could at least give her a chance. I mean what do I have to lose?'

"Alright then." He said shrugging his shoulders and standing up to face her. "Then you will be joining my organization and also you will have a babysitter." She said shocking him and a small black and purple ball hovered over her shoulder where Wilda sat. "Darkus Ravenoid and Darkus Monorus will keep a eye on you when you. This will be until you we can truly trust you. Understood?" She said as the two dark bakugan flow in front of him. "Wait you mean I have to be watched and chaperone around by these?" "There is always option two." Wilda said ending his complaining. He sighed and scratched the back of his head while Mira walked out the room. As she did she was stopped by Ace on the other side of the door. "Ace I want you to show Hydron around while I prepare to go off world." This news got even Hydron's attention. "Wait why are you leaving?" Ace asked concerned.

"Its ok. I just have to go meet someone I promised to see again." Mira answered walking past Ace and down the hallway. She walked to her room and got changed into the uniform she wore when the resistance was active. She went over to her bed and opened a small box that was on the nightstand. She pulled the necklace she made on Neathia. She remembered the kiss that she and the princess shared before she had leave. She smiled as she put it on and looked herself over in a mirror. "I think she'll like your new look." Wilda said as she hovered by Mira's face. "You think so?" "Yes. In fact I think she'll like everything about you. After all you two are in love." Mira giggled at this pure sight of love. She left out her room and head to the ship she had her brother prepare.

However once she got there she saw Hydron, Ace, Keith, and Mylene all waiting for her. "What are you two doing here?" Mira asked looking at Ace and Hydron. "I wanted to make sure you reached your destination safely." Ace said looking cool and composed. "He wanted to make sure his imaginary girlfriend was safe." Hydron spoke the obvious truth making Ace blush and send a death glare at him. "And you? Because I only remember inviting my brother and Mylene to come with." She asked as Hydron twirled a strand of hair. "Just curious to be honest. There shouldn't be any problem right? After all all of you would be there if I ever started something." He in his high and mighty tone. "Mira sighed and walked into the ship. "Well your already here so let's just go." She said as the rest of them climbed aboard. Mira didn't really care right now. A years has passed and a lot cane in just a day with war. For all she knew Fabia and the rest of the Neathians could be gone. She had to get to Neathua as soon as possible. The ship's engines started up as it hovered off the flight deck and into the sky. Once in space she activated the dimensional drive and the ship speed off to Neathia. The ride to Neathia was silent and boring. Ace and Hydron both asked where were they headed but Mira only answered with a simple 'You'll see when we get there'.

Mylene and Keith already knowing their destination stayed silent and didn't say a word. Keith was read a book he brought with him to pass the time Ace and Hydron just sat there with their bakugan bored out of their minds, Helios stayed in rolled up sleeping, while Mylene sat in her chair with Aquos Blast Elico in her hand. Ever since Gus gave her Elico back she has been trying to help him return to his original state of mind. It was slow going but luckily Elico is strong willed and is able to fight off the effects of his forced evolution had on his mind. Mira got up and head to a room the ship to rest. She told her brother to wake her and Wilda when they get closer. He nodded and she went off to sleep. After a few minutes Keith did as he was told and woke up his sister. Mira and Wilda groaned and staggered out the room and into the cockpit. She stood looking out the front window as the ship slowed down and the appeared in Neathian airspace. However instead of a peaceful view like last time this time they had the shock of appearing in the middle of a battle. Mylene quickly took control of the ship and turned it to the left avoiding a story shoot from the battle. "Just perfect. You had us get here in the middle of a battle." Hydron said blaming Mira. She ignored him and told Mylene to head to the crystal castle. However the ship shock as load crash sounded. "We've been hit. Luckily the ship held up to it." Ace said as he looked out a window. "Yeah the ship is fine but the controls are fried." Mylene said as she stood from the smoking panel.

Mira looked past Mylene and saw a sinister looking bakugan send a ball of fire towards then. "Bail!" She shouted and opened the door they got in the ship from. They jumped out as the ship exploded behind them. "Bakugan Brawl!l Keith shouted in free fall as he took Helios in his hand and tossed him below. A purple flash shined as the sinister bakugan flow towards them. A clawed hand reached out of the light and grabbed the bakugan by face. The died down as it reviled Darkus Infinity Helios spewing black purplish flames from his mouth like a laser send the bakugan smashing into the ground. Everyone took their bakugan partners and did the same as Keith landed on Helios's shoulder. "Who's next!" Helios road ready for a fight like he always is. Mira saw that the bakugan were head to the crystal castle and she ordered everyone to defend the castle at all cost.

Inside a Gundalian ship a man dressed in red kneeled down before a large throne. "Sir I have something to report. Our forces have destroyed a foreign ship and out of it came people and bakugan we have never seen before. Seeing as they are attacking our army only it can be assumed that they are Neathian allies. Should we retreat for now?" Gill the pyrus general of the Gundalian army as he kneeled before a man on a throne. The man looked at the screen that should the unknown bakugan that Gill had reported about. "I want you to head out and confront these bakugan. We will prepare our troops for a temporary retreat however I want you to destroy these fools and take their bakugan. You have five minutes but if your not back by the time we are leaving you will be stranded here and we will return to merely rescue you. Understood?" The man said as he glared at his general. "Yes emperor. I understand completely." Gill said as he stood up and went out to the battle field.

Back out in front of the Neathian castle the number of enemy bakugan began to decrease dramatically. Helios tools two bakugan in his hands and smashed their heads together before elbowing them in the back sending them crashing into the ground. He grabbed a incoming bakugan by the throat and shoot flames in its face at point blank. The defeated bakugan glow the color of their respective attributes and returned to ball. Helios let out a roar of annoyance while everyone else was glad that the wave of enemies has stopped. "Good their retreating let's head to the castle."

Mira said from Wilda's shoulder. However before they could a flash of red light caught their eyes and they saw a gigantic red bakugan that looked armored down and a permanent enraged face with Gill on its shoulder as it let a shocking roar. "Finally. Someone worth my power." Helios said overjoyed at the sight of the new adversary. Mira and Wilda were about to get ready to fight until Keith raised his arm stopping them. "Now Mira don't you have someone waiting for your? You shouldn't disappoint her. Don't worry we'll handle this." Keith said as he eyed the red giant before him and Helios. "Alright. Don't disappoint you two by losing." Mira said as Wilda flow towards the castle with the others except Mylene. "Don't die." Was all she said to her boyfriend as she and Elico flow to the castle following the others. Keith smile as he pulled out his mask. "Now Mylene have you lost faith in me? No need to worry for this will be over quick and in our victory." He said as he put on his mask and became Spectra once again and Helios roaring as he charged at the opponent.

As Mira and rest landed at the castle and their bakugan returning to ball form they were swamped with Neathian castle knights holding them at spear point. Before they were taken into custody someone spoke out stopping the knights. "No it's ok. Stand down." Spoke Princess Fabia as she walked to the front of the group smiling. "Finally came back huh?" She said seeing Mira smiling. "I had a lot to do but now I'm here." Mira said as she moved forward and took the princess by the waist pulling her into a heavenly kiss. Hydron blushed but didn't say a thing as he twirled a lock of his hair, Mylene said nothing already knowing of their relationship from Keith, and Ace mouth was hanging open. "I've missed you." Fabia said as she snuggled closer placing her hands and head on Mira's chest listening to soothing sounds of the Vestals heart beat. "I missed you too." Mira said as she stroked her fingers through the Neathians hair. The soldiers remained silent as they have already heard rumors of the princesses relationship with the young foreign girl.

"Please come inside before that battle gets closer to the shields. The Gundalians may not be able to pass through but the shockwaves from battle still do." Fabia said leading everyone inside to avoid the shockwaves from the raging battle happening outside.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Tragic Loss**_

Fabia and Mira walked hand in hand leading the new comers through the castle. "So I guess she never mentioned that she was dating a beautiful alien princess who's home world was in the middle of a war?" Hydron asked glancing at Ace. "No. She never mentioned it at all. It's kinda important so why wouldn't she." Ace replied trying to warp his mind around the situation. "Maybe it's because it's her personal life. She has the right to tell who she wants to know. It's like she has to tell everyone." Mylene answered them cruelly. The two shivered from the cold glare she gave them. "Oh and what about you. You seem rather calm about this." Hydron remarked trying to look smug. "I'm in a relationship with her brother. I would have found out sooner or later She let me know. Anything else?" Mylene said ending the conversation with a glare. The rest of the walk was silent and they came to the throne room to find the Neathian queen Serena and captain Elright waiting for them.

Serena smiled as she saw Mira walk in with her sister. They are finally together. Serena stood from the throne and walked over to the happy couple and gave them a warm hug. "I'm so happy for you." She said making the two blush from affection they had received in front of people even though they have done much more than a hug a minute ago. Serena looked at the new comers and back to Mira. "Where is your brother? I assumed he'd come with you upon your return here." She said wanting to know of his location. "He stayed to fight off the enemy outside." Mira said sadly knowing she left him all alone. Serena and Fabia looked at Mira in surprise. "So he's the brawler of that black dragon?" They asked looking to the screen showing the ever growing battle outside.

* * *

Krakix and Helios locked hands as they collide with each other sending powerful shockwaves out with red and purple lightning. Krakix's horns glow red sending out lightning as Helios breath his dark flames at close proximity. The attacks collide and sent the elements shooting everywhere. Gill created lightning in his hand and sent it towards Spectra who extend the laser blade in his gauntlet to block the assault. Gill and Krakix poured more power into their attacks and started to push the Vestal and Vestroyen bakugan back or so they thought. 'Just a little more.' Spectra thought as the two Gundalians poured more and more power into their attacks letting down their guard. Spectra smirked as he looked to Helios who has the all knowing gaze in his eyes.

"Now Helios!" He shouted and the green glass on his stomach opened and Helios fired a powerful laser out striking the unprepared Gundalian in the gut staggering his brawler. The two were sent down dragged on the beam and borrowing into planet. Krakix began to block the beam with his armored covered arms redirected it to the side scaring the landscape. "We must make him pay that Krakix." Gill said and his bakugan roared in agreement. They took off flying at full speed towards the enemy delivering a powerful punch to the face and knee to the gut. Helios removed his hand and knee from there targets and the wounds healed almost instantly. **[DAMAGE REPAIR COMPLETE. SYSTEM FUNCTIONALITY 100%.]** A animatronic voice reported. "This new FARBROS system is working well." Spectra said inspecting place on Helios's face that was hit.

'He's completely healed and he fired a laser from his stomach before. Just who the hell are these two?' Gill said sweating wondering how he is going to defeat his opponent. Gill noticed the number of ships decreasing by the second and knew his time was up. "We will finish this on a later date." Be said then ordered Krakix to fallback. The two retreated to the ship remaining as Keith and Helios watch the final ship disappear into the sky. "That was a disappointment. They were on a deadline." Helios said annoyed that was unable to finish their battle. "Yes but with this war going on we'll definitely meet theme again but for now let's head to the castle." Spectra said removing his mask.

* * *

Back in the castle Serena and Fabia along with many of the nights were shocked to see a beam emerge from Helios's stomach and his wounds heal with a animatronic voice announce his healed injures. "Mira what is that?" Fabia asked tightening her grip on the Vestals hand. Mira sighed on looked on at the screen seeing Helios and her brother heading towards the castle. "That is Darkus Infinity Helios, a android bakugan created when Helios volunteered to for mechanical implants and replacements merely to increase his power. To him this is a form of evolution. This is his third form. His attribute apparently changed from pyrus to darkus in the process." Mira said sad remembering the first time she saw Helios after his transformation. "How can this happen? Why would this happen?" Fabia said as her eyes vanished behind the bangs of her hair.

"Because it is a improvement. Bakugan are so weak and pathetic on their own so we gave cybertronic implants to improve them. Sadly Helios is the specimen to have had this improvement. I still think mechanical bakugan is even better." Hydron said before Ravenoid rolled into a complete ball and smacked him in the head while Monarus just looked down in shame. "Just who are you?" Serena said not liking his tone or his answer. "This is the former Vestal prince Hydron. He's here merely because he was curious as to where I was going." Mira said pinching the bridge of her nose. "He should have been imprisoned or banished but Mira was kind enough to give home a second because of his actions during the resistance uprising. Oh I am Ace Grit, darkus brawler of the resistance." Ace said bowing as he introduced himself to the royals. Mira looked to the queen and smiled. "Do you mind if we lend a hand in this war?" Ace and Hydron groaned at her announcement now knowing the second reason Mira made this trip. Keith and Helios came in and noticed the former prince and the resistance second in command send quite gloomy.

"What's wrong with them?" Keith asked Mylene then looked to the gloomy two. "They found out why we're here." She said simply as she leaned into Keith making him smirk while she leaned into him blushing a bit.

* * *

In the Gundalian royal castle the emperor Barodius sat upon his throne watching the recorded battle between Krakix and Helios. He smiled as he watched the intense might of the two bakugan clash. A woman clad in a white robe with yellow streaks and pale blue hair walked in and sat on the arm rest of the throne. "What do you think Kazarina? Such savagery and raw power the bakugan welds and collected composure his brawler has to control his power. I think they will make a powerful addition to our army." Barodius said looking to the woman beside him. "Yes the two seem quite powerful however with the bakugan's strong will and the brawler's in strong mind I don't think they will fall for simple or even strong hypnosis." Kazarina said looking at the images on the monitor.

"Well then if their so strong then they will simple have to be destroyed." He said as he pulled the woman into his lap. "Yes then you will be another step closer to obtaining your ultimate goal." Kazarina said as she closed the distance between their lips. A sudden sharp agonizing pain shoot through her head snapping her away before they kissed. She clutched her head felling intense pain coursing through her mind. Barodius stared at her watching her writhe in from her headache. "Is everything alright?" She heard him say and nodded getting up from his lap and walking to the door. "Yes I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit. All these late night experiments are starting getting to me." She said leaving the room entirely to retire to her quarters to rest. Barodius narrowed his eyes in her former direction before he summoned Gill. "Yes sir." He said kneeling before the Gundalian emperor.

"I will be preparing to to head to Neathia myself. I want you to conduct the 'process' again while I'm gone." He said getting and walking past his second in command. "As you wish sir." He heard before exiting the throne room and down the hall. "I suppose you are leaving for Neathia." Said a older man in his late fifties. "What do you want Nurzak?" He said the old man standing in his to the ship hanger. "I must warn you not to go any further in this war or I feel you won't make it through alive." The old man warned the young emperor. "On please you have been doing this ever since my father was emperor. Hedging me renounce my plan for the sacred orb the Neathians hold so dear. You may no longer fight as a general however as member of my Twelve Orders and as a citizen of Gundalia you will do as I command. Now out of my way." He commanded.

Nurzak merely closed his eyes in disappointment and moved aside letting the young emperor pass. Barodius entered the ship hanger with a army of Gundalian troops waiting for him however one in particular caught his eye. A young Gundalian most likely in his mid teens with short spiky white hair. "Ren. It is strange to see you ready to depart with me without being ordered to." "I just want to end this senseless bloodshed as quickly as possible." He replied not making eye contact. "It would be best for you to watch your tone. After all it was the emperor that claimed you and your companions from the darkness." Said Barodius's partner bakugan who had hoped onto his shoulder. "And what you Linehalt? Do you have anything to say?" He said referring to the bakugan on Ren's shoulder who remained silent. "Alright if you have nothing to say THEN GET ON THE SHIP NOW! WE ARE HEADING TO NEATHIA!" Barodius ordered making all the soldiers March onboard. He entered the ship himself closing the door behind him as the engines started up.

The ship floated off the ground and speed off to Neathia.

* * *

At the same time on Neathia Mira and her group were being showed to their rooms by captain Elright. "Hey Elright where's Jin? The Neathian you were with that lead our ship to the castle a year ago. I haven't seen him around." Mira asked making Elright stop in his tracks. "Jin is dead. He was killed in battle by a enemy general named Kazarina. That battle happened about a week after you left." He informed shocking Mira. "What?" "I think you should know that the princess has taken his loss harshly. He was like a brother to her in the years they grow up. She may not look or act like it but she is suffering inside." He said walking after showing them their rooms. "Obviously after looking through room the first thing she did was look for Fabia. She found the princess sitting in the royal guarden in front of a tombstone with Jin's name on it. Fabia turned to see Mira behind her with teary eyes surprised that she was here. "Elright told me what happened when I asked where Jin was." She said not sure what to say. Fabia got and walked towards her silently.

The next second Fabia throw herself at her warping her arms around the Vestal and clinging to her like her life depended on it. She cried and cried and continued to do so letting all her sorrow flow. When she finally stopped they were sitting in a patch of flowers with her girlfriend hold gently. "Thank you." Fabia said whipping her tears away. "It's ok." Mira expression changed to a sad one knowing what she is about to ask will bring up bad memories. "Just who is this Kazarina?" Fabia's eyes became enraged at the sound of the name. "She is a evil bitch who did this. I swear with every fiber of my being I will kill her." This made Mira shrink in fear. She had never seen such hatred in the princess's eyes before. Their moment together was interrupted by Aranaut who had informed them that a Gundalian ship has been spotted.

Everyone was in the throne looking at the monitor that had the Gundalian in sight that was on the other side of the third shield. Mira turned to the queen and bowed before her. "Please let us try to handle this." "Yes please be careful." Serena gave her permission and wished them good luck. Mira stood and walked towards the exit until she was stopped by her brother who was leaning against the wall. "Mind if we tag along? Helios never did get his fill sense our last opponent left early." He said as Helios released growl. "Not at all. Just don't push yourself." Mira said smiling. "Yeah and just watch and see how the ladies handle business." Wilda spoke with confidence. With that they headed out to the front of the castle.

* * *

On board the Gundalian ship Barodius was preparing to head out when Ren stopped him. "Let me handle this." Barodius raised a brow at Ten and smirked. "Now you even ask to take the lead assault on Neathia. Are you finally showing the Gundalian spirit?" He asked which Ren did not answer. He only head out to the battle about to be waged. When they out of the and the Neathian soil did Linehalt finally speak. "I can't stand him." "Neither can I but if we don't do this then things will get out of hand fast." He said glancing back at the ship. "Then we must take care of this fast." Linehalt said as he glow and shifted into his true form and held his hand down for his brawler. Ren climbed into is hand and was lifted up to his shoulder where he got off. Linehalt spread his wings and flow out to the shield.

* * *

Upon their bakugan Mira and Keith watched as the shadowy figure approached. Keith put his mask on preparing for battle but wound up catching Mira's eyes. "You still have that? And let alone you brought it with you?" Mira asked causing him to glance at her. "Yes I kept it. I like the way it looks and to be honest I do look quite stylish." He said making his sister sigh and look back to the incoming bakugan with a army behind it. The dark knight with large dragon wings landed in front of them with his army changing behind. As Wilda, Mira, Helios, and Spectra prepared for battle Ren gave the sign and Linehalt raised his hand and stopped his army from advancing shocking both those on the battlefield and the spectators watching. Confused and unsure of what is happening they merely watched as Ren spoke. "My name is Ren Krawler. I have not come here to do battle if I can avoid it so I must ask you to please surrender." This shocked them even more. "My name is Mira Fermin **(AN: I just remembered that their last name is Fermin actually. I feel kinda stupid now.) **and this is my Keith. I'm sorry but as long as Gundalia chooses to invade Neathia then we will not stand down." Mira said glaring at Ren. "I can respect your decision however if you do not surrender I'm afraid things will get out of hand real fast." "If I may would you mind if I ask you a question?" Spectra intervened in the failing conversation between his sister and the solider. "What is it?" "Why exactly are you trying to get us to surrender now. What are you trying to avoid?" He asked causing Ren to glance back to the Gundalian as his only answer. "I see so you are trying to end this before whoever is on that ship takes charge. Am I correct?" Ren nodded confirming Spectra's suspension. "Well I am sorry to say this but I must agree with my dear sister. We will stand and fight. I'm sorry that won't end in the way you wished it could."

"No I'm sorry." Was that Ren said as Linehalt gave the order to advance on the Neathian forces. Helios and Wilda took action and attacked Linehalt in a heartbeat. The dark knight easily avoided their attacks and elbowing them in the back sending them hurtling behind him. Linehalt created a dark trident in his hand as he walked towards them as the two got to their feet. "I can already see the false in you two. The dragoniod regardless of your slim and quick stature you prefer to use raw power in your fighting style only occasionally using your speed when you have to and the subterranean your body is big bulky and slow so the only thing you can do is really on defense and power rather than fight smart like you most want to. I can easily defeat you." Spectra smiled and in a instant he and Helios vanished and appeared behind him hitting him hard and sliding across the ground. Helios was faster than he looked.

Linehalt charged forward with his spear only to be stopped with his feet encased in rock by Wilda. Linehalt used his dark power to shatter the stone and fly into the sky avoiding a punch from Helios. The black dragon turned and shoot fire from his mouth that the dark knight blocked blocked with his wings. With a strong flap he dispensed the flames and kicked up a blizzard with chunks ice with dark power inside to fall smashing down on his opponents. Wilda endured the hit and leaped into the air slamming dead on with Linehalt and pulling him down to the ground. The impact caused their brawlers to fall off. The three green gems on Linehalt's chest glow and released dark lightning nailing the subterranean and sending bolts everywhere. Spectra jumped off Helios's shoulder to avoid a stray bolt that zoomed past the dragons head. He rushed to his sister's side and extended the blade in his gauntlet and held at Ren's throat.

* * *

Back in the ship Barodius sat watching the fight unfold and quickly became bored. "This is disappointing. I expected Ren to have defeated that subterranean bakugan by now." He said as he saw Linehalt engaging the two opponents. "I have had enough of this weak display. Come Dharak it's time to end this." He said getting up from his throne and walking out the door.

* * *

Back on the battlefield Ren was held a sword point by Spectra and was unable to move. He glanced at the ship and what he saw made him have a look of horror. Mira and Spectra looked back at he was looking at and they a man in his early twenties standing on the nose of the Gundalian ship with a evil grin on his face. "No I'm to late." Ren said gazing upon his emperor.

* * *

Inside the castle Fabia, Serena, and Elright were all shocked to see this. "Just who is that?" Hydron asked twirling a strand of hair as he looked and rest of Mira's group watched in awe. "That's Barodius the Gundalian emperor. In this year of waring he has never taken the charge before. GET THEM OUT OF THERE NOW!" Elright yelled at some of the guards in the room but his was to late as the emperor made his move.

* * *

On the battlefield Barodius held his hand to the side dropping his bakugan on the ship. A purple light flashed and Dharka appeared on the he ship with his brawler standing on his back as lightning from his summons forced dark clouds to form over the battlefield. "Now Dharka! Destroy all the shields at once!" Barodius commanded holding his hand out towards the protective barriers around Neathian royal city. "My pleasure!" Dharak replied as he gathered a dark electrifying orb of flames in his mouth. With a thunderous roar he fired sending the beam of power hurtling towards the shields. "Wilda!" "Helios!" The siblings warned and the two bakugan flow as fast as they could to intercept the assault. "Linehalt!" Ren yelled and his bakugan flow out to the two at surprising speed. "No stop! You will die!" He said holding his hands out in hopes they will heed his words.

"Out of our way!" Helios demanded punching the knight in the face casting him aside. Helios and Wilda took their positions in front of the shield and put up barriers of their own. The impact the beam made with them was so intense that it forced them to collide with the shield themselves. The two put as much strength into their shields as possible to prevent the barriers from being destroyed but it was still to much. The shield cracked behind them and was weakened enough that it could give way any second. However the that was the worst to come. "AHHHHHHH!" Helios and Wilda roared trying to keep up their efforts to last as long as possible. The shield Wilda had up began to crack and crack some more and she knew what was to come. "I'm sorry Mira!" She screamed as her shield shattered and she caught in the blast. Her body glow a bright brown before bursting into particles shocking everyone.

Maria's eyes widened at the sight. She dropped to her knees unable to take her eyes off the particles that disappeared one by one into nothingness. "Wilda!" Mira screamed in horror at the sight of her partners death right in front of her. Helios's shield cracked as well but was still holding strong however Barodius created lightning in his hand and fired it at Dharak's beam applying its power. Now with the enhanced power on Helios the first barrier shattered behind him causing him to be dragged on the beam and slamming into the second shield. The second shield began to crack as Helios lost hold of his barrier and was hit with the full force of the attack. His body held up a little but soon be flashed purple and reverted into ball form as the beam ended. Helios returned to Spectra who dropped him after. Spectra looked at Helios and saw his ball form was smoking. Ren watched as Mira desperately grasped at the fading particles of her deceased friend. He glared back up Barodius who was laughing at this triumph. 'How could he?' He thought as he called Linehalt over to him. The knight went to his brawler and lifted him up to his shoulder before flying to the ship in silence.

On the nose of the ship Dharak was preparing another assault when Barodius told him not to. The emperor looked at the chaos he and his partner caused and smiled. "That will be all for today. Seeing this I have had my fill. Let us return to Gundalia." He said jumping off Dharak's back and walking into the ship with dark dragon following. The army below returned to the ship and the ship speed off back to their home world. Spectra watched them heading home as he took off his mask. Keith turned to his sister who was in morning. A soldier came up to him telling him that the barrier generators were destroyed along with the shield and that second was permanently damaged. 'This was Mira's first battle. How could things have gone so wrong?" He thought as he helped his depressed sister up and into the castle.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**A Hollow Victory**_

The first person at Mira's side when she and Keith walked through the castle doors was Fabia. She instantly took Mira into a comforting hug to ease the pain of losing Wilda. Mira wrapped her arms around her and clung for dear life as she broke down and cried her eyes. Everyone from Mira's group except for Hydron came to her side after. Hydron leaned against the twirling his hair with his finger and his bakugans floating next to him. He couldn't get the sight of Wilda dying from his mind. His feelings for bakugan my not be as strong as everyone else's is but the sight of Wilda's death disgusted him. He looked to Mira who was crying in the lavender skinned princess's arms. Fabia gently held her destroyed lover and whispered that it'll be okay in her ear. "Who was that? Who was it that killed Wilda?" Mira said in heavy sobs.

Elright sighed and signaled one of the guards in the room and they pulled the information Ace wanted on the screen. "That was Emperor Barodius. The ruler of Gundalia and leader of the Twelve Orders." "Twelve Orders? Who are they?" Hydron asked becoming very interested. "The Twelve Orders are the emperor's hand picked generals. Originally a year ago they consisted of six generals and six bakugan however after a year it consists of twelve people." He said as the screen showed the twelve generals. "First off is Gill, the emperor's right hand man. He is a pyrus brawler with Pyrus Krakix as his partner. Second is Nurzak. He's a subterra elder with Subterra Sabator as his partner. He's been around since the previous emperor. He hasn't taken the battlefield in some time now and we have no clue what to expect from them. Third is Airzel with Ventus Strikeflier. This man is loyal to Gill and he is the second choice of the emperor to call upon if Gill is not around. Forth is Stoica and Aquos Lythirus. These two are a bit umm out there. They are crazy but they have a way of hiding it somewhat. I wouldn't want to be left alone with them." He said feeling a shiver run up his spine.

"Fifth is Kazarina and Haos Lumagrowl. She is the science division and I here she is even experiencing on people and bakugan. She also is the lead weapons technology developer among them. She is also the emperor's soon to be bride as well." When Elright said this Mira could feel the rage boiling inside Fabia. She pulled away and placed a hand on the lavender skin of her lover to calm her down. "Last but not Emperor Barodius and Darkus Dharak. We only heard rumors of how powerful the two are but this only confirms them. If the barriers wasn't protected then they would have destroyed them all. He is the leader of the upper circle and is the worst of the worst." He said as the screen showed all the generals and bakugan in attribute order. Keith looked at the screen and then back to Elright. "And what about that Ren Krawler guy. He actually went through the trouble of trying to talk to us." He said not sure of what to make of Ren.

"Good question but I was getting to that. Ren Krawler the leader of the lower circle of the Twelve Orders with his partner Darkus Linehalt. The lower circle can for some reason that we haven't figured out can use bio-attribute energy that bakugan have. As you saw they prefer skill over power. He and the emperor have some kind of connection but we haven't figured out what but we do know that he is often called to accompany the emperor whenever he goes with his general to view the battle. He is able to use darkus energy inside his body and materialize any kind of weaponry he imagines. Ren's second in command is a girl called Lena Isis with her bakugan Aquos Phosphos. She is level headed and is the lab assistant to Kazarina. Her aquos energy can freeze anyone and anything she wish's. Then we have Jesse Glenn who can use ventus energy that can slice a building clean in two and his partner is Ventus Plitheon. He is often seen reading a poetry book on the battlefield and he is Airzil's personal student in battle. Next we have Sid Arkale and Pyrus Rubanoid. He's can coat his body in a supernova hot pyrus energy and he is the power house of then all and is often seen along side Ren at some points. Then there is Mason Brown and Subterra Avior. From what we know he can manipulate the environment around him with subterra energy. Him and his bakugan often spend their time with Nurzak and Sabator and rarely show up to fight. Last is Zenet Surrow and Haos Contestir. From what we've seen she is a near master of disguise using her haos energy she uniquely generates to shape shift but luckily the third shield keeps her from sneaking into the city. We are currently trying to figure out how to single her out from our troops when in battle. He explained as the screen now showed all of the Twelve Orders.

"God just how are we going to deal with all of them?" Ace said scratching his head. Mylene looked out the window and suggested that everyone should get some rest. They all agreed and headed to their own rooms. Fabia took Mira's hand before she could leave and had a little blush. "Umm would you like to sleep in my room? You know for company." She said. Mira blushed but smiled at this. Fabia lead her to her room. When they arrived the door had a haos crest in the center and glimmering jewels imbedded around the door. The princess held her hand to the crest and it shined and opened. Inside was beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling a large haos crest in the reflective crystal floor. The walls had regular windows and stained windows beside them that had a rainbow light coming from them as the light from out side hit them. Mira noticed a heavenly smell and inhaled deeply and smiled. "That smell is generated by the stain windows. I figured that out sometime after I had them put in." Fabia said leading her lover into the room. Mira looked at some books her girlfriend had while she got changed. When that was done Fabia got into bed pulling Mira in and laying her next to her. The two looked into each others and kissed wishing the other a peaceful rest and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

On Gundalia the Gundalian ship arrived and landed in the ship hander. The ramp opened and Barodius and the troops walked down the ramp heading out of the hanger. Even was the last to step off the ramp and went into the hall. He glanced around to be sure there was no one around before speaking. "Is there anything to report?" He said to his to the person in the shadows. "Kazarina has recovered and she continued to work on her dimensional teleporter. I got a look at it and she really is working on transporting large number of things or people through a large gap. Doing something like that is dangerous to who is being transported but she couldn't less. Also she came across new coordinates to world in another dimension. She wants me to be ready when she goes to try test it." Said a feminine voice as she stepped next to Ren. "Lena I want you to plant a virus in the computer that will destroy the system when she tries to us it." Ren said looking to his second in command. "Ren strangely enough she didn't test the machine right like she usually does she actually hesitated and said that it could wait for a later date." Lena explained knowing that it was out of character.

"You know she probably had some other experiment that took priority." Ren said doubting it. Lena finished her report and went to her room. She entered her room and took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Kazarina has been acting strangely. She waits to test her new invitation and she has been nice to me. It's probably nothing but some reason it feels like I'm with a different person.' She thought looking up at the ceiling. She heard a ringing sound and looked to the watch on her wrist. A screen appeared that had a message on it. The message was Kazarina saying that they would be conducting the transport experiment to night. 'So much for doing it later. I won't be able to install the virus. What is going on with her?' She thought hearing a noise and looking to the side and let out a sigh. "What do you want Jesse?" She leaning back and feeling pressure on the other side of the door. "Ren wanted me to let everyone know that I will be heading to Neathia tomorrow sine Airzil is going." He said and began to walk off.

"Wait." Lena said opening the door and catching up to him. "Yes?" "I need you to do something for me." She said and started whispering in his ear.

Later on that night Lena and Kazarina were in the preparing for the test. Kazarina was at the control conceal and Lena was making sure the transport panel was working. She glanced over to see the scientist wasn't paying her any attention. She reached into pocket and pulled out a small round disk with red numbers. She placed it inside the transport panel and pressed the center starting the timer. 'With any hope this will go off before we start.' She thought before heading over to the scientist and reporting the transporters functionality. "Good. Now we just need to start with something small." Kazarina said pressing a button and a holographic image of a planet appeared. There were millions and millions of blue blimps on it Kazarina just looked on then raised her hand. "How about this and this?" She said pressing two blimps turning them green and started typing on the computer again. Lena looked at the watch on her wrist and cringed. 'Come on just a little longer.' She thought seeing the time wound down.

With a little bit more preparing Kazarina pressed a button and the machine started up. The green blimps vanished and the transport panel glow a bright rainbow color. The disk Lena set timer expired and the disk exploded destroying the panel and causing a chain reaction that destroyed the control conceal as well filling the room with smoke. Lena and her mistress choked and heaved of the smoke. Waving her had to disburse the smoke in front of her Kazarina pressed a button on the damaged conceal and fans suck all the smoke out. The two looked and saw two girls unconscious laying on top of the damaged transporter with three bakugan next to them. The One darkus, one haos,and one ventus bakugans groaned and shocking remained out cold.

Kazarina walked over and picked up the bakugans to have a look at them and then looked towards the girls on the floor. "I've never seen this species before or these bakugan." She said with interest in her voice. She tossed the bakugan at me which I caught with no trouble. "Take those to the research room and these girls to the prison cells for the time being. Would like to- AHHHHH!" She suddenly fell to her knees clutching her head. She seemed to be in so much pain Lena ran over and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked and Kazarina looked at her and Lena was surprised. The look in her eyes were different. Different than what they were before but she just couldn't explain it. Lena was going to say something when Gill walked. "Kazarina is your little experiment finished." He said before getting a good look at the situation. He saw the look in the scientist eyes and ran over. "What happened?!" Gill demanded with fury in his eyes. "I don't know she just fell over in pain all of a sudden." Lena said as Gill lifted the scientist up. "Is there something wrong with her?" He looked back but didn't answer and just walked out the room.

Lena was left there confused and wanting to know more now. She looked to the girls and placed the bakugans in their pockets before taking them to the prison. When she shut the prison doors the girls woke up and saw her leaving. "Hey you." Lena looked back and saw the girl with shoulder length brown hair staring at her while the other one rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" "Where are we? What are you? You don't look human." She said narrowing her eyes. "You are in Gundalia. I am a Gundalian and no I'm not human." Lena answered see the human girls eyes widen. The girl with mid back length light brown hair spoke next. "May we know why we seem to be in prison?" She asked with innocent eyes. "Your in prison because I was ordered to put you two here. You won't be here for long though. Your bakugans are in your pockets but their unconscious still. Even if they do wake up I highly recommend you not try to break out cause I have a less alarming plane to get you out just sit and wait till then." Lena said walking off again. "Wait can you tell us your name?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

Lena stopped and look back to the girls and found no problem in it. "My name is Lena Isis." She said and the one with long hair smiled. "That's a wonderful name. My name is Miu and her name is Taylor it's very nice to meet you." Miu said with a smile on her face. "Something tells me your doing something you'll get in lot of trouble for." Taylor said but Lena didn't say anything other than wait until she comes back before walking off into the dark hallway.

* * *

On Neathia the sun began to rise and shine hit the stain glass and radiated rainbow colors through the room. Light hit Mira's eye and woke her up looking to the nightstand in the room. Empty. There was nothing there and that made her cry. Fabia was awoken by whimpers and she opened her eyes to see Mira with tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?" She said whipping the tears away. Mira looked to her and saw her caring emerald eyes. "Wilda was always the first one I saw. The first one to say good morning to me. It always made me happy to my best friend greet me. I never knew how much I would miss even the most simplest of things." She said as she covered her eyes with her arm and crying. "Please don't cry. You know she wouldn't want that." Fabia said bringing Mira into a warm hug. "Wilda and I were the first and founding members of the resistance. She had always been there for me. Always talked reason to me when I was about to do something stupid. But most of all...she always had faith in me. I miss her so much." Mira said holding onto the Neathian tightly.

The two stayed that way for a while until Mira calmed down. They got out of bed and Fabia changed into a similar dress she wore last time and the two walked out the princess's room. Heading into the throne room they saw that everyone was gathered and on the screen was a Gundalian ship. "Really this early in the morning? Gundalians truly have no life." The princess committed gaining a disapproving look from her sister. "These guys are gonna pay for what they did to Wilda!" Ace said running out the door with Percival trying to calm him down. "Wait up. I'm coming to." Fabia said trying to follow only for Mira to grab her wrist. Fabia looked back to the Vestal and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her lips. "Don't worry nothing will happen. I'll be safe and make sure Ace doesn't get himself killed." Fabia said turning and leaving out the door.

* * *

On board the Gundalian ship Airzil got up from his sear and prepared to leave out the door but stopped and turned to his student. "Get up and come on." He said only gaining a glance from Jesse Glenn. "My my you won't even let me finish my chapter." He said closing his book and getting up from his seat. "Your just going to open it back up again on the battlefield." He said walking out the door. "Very true." Was all that he had to say before following his teacher out the door.

* * *

In front of the damaged second shield stood Midnight Percival and Aranaut with Ace and Fabia on their shoulders watching the two green bakugans come closer. "Percival try and take them out with one shoot before they get to close." Ace said and Percival nodded his head. The dragon heads on top of his shoulders turned forward and opened up and formed electrifying purple orbs of energy in them. He opened his own mouth and did the same. He aimed and fired the three blast and the formed together to create a spiraling vortex of energy heading straight for the Gundalians. Strikeflier and Plitheon dodged to the with ease avoiding the shoot. "That one Plitheon." Jesse said pointing at Ace and Percival. "With pleasure." Plitheon roared and charged at Percival with surprising speed causing the dragon knight to jumped and fly into the sky to avoid him. Plitheon chased after him while Strikeflier and Airzil took on Fabia and Aranaut.

Plitheon shoot a green typhoon from his mouth and Percival formed a shield to block the attack. He created his sword with darkus energy for a blade and slashed at the green dragon who blocked the attack with the blades coming out of the back of his hands. Jesse jumped from his partner's shoulder grabbing a unprepared Ace by the throat and fell to the ground. "Ace!" Percival said glancing away from his foe who took the chance to knee him in the gut and breath another cyclone this time hitting him and pushing him back. Plitheon closed his mouth looking to his descending brawler and held out his hand. A small tornado formed around him and Ace and gently landed them down on the ground. Percival came charging towards him swinging his sword which Plitheon ducked and giving him a spin kick into his side.

"Ace!" Fabia screamed looking back to the Vestal being held by his neck. "Pay attention!" Strikeflier said coming up behind Aranaut and elbowing him in the back. "You have more important problems to watch out for." Airzil said as he and his partner stood in Fabia and Aranaut's way of helping Ace and Percival. Jesse looked at Ace and let him go. Ace gasped trying to breath and looking up at Jesse who had started to read his book. Ace got up and went to punch him only for Jesse to easily step to the side avoiding the fist without even looking up from his book. Ace gritted his teeth and ties to kick him in the side only to have the same effect as before. Growing more irritated he punched and kicked repeatedly and missed constantly . Jesse closed his book dropping it and looking up to Ace grabbing one of his arms flipping him in o his face. Before Ace could get up Jesse kneeled down in his back holding both of the Vestal's arms with one hand and keeping his face in the dirt with the other. Ace struggled trying to get free as Jesse leaned forward until he was at his ear. "Listen to me." He said causing Ace to stopped in surprise.

"There will be a Gundalian ship arriving her sometime this night carrying escaped victims of Gundalian transportation experiment. I trust you will help them." He said pulling away and looking up to Plitheon. The green dragon looked down at him and saw the look in his eyes and nodded. He kicked Percival away and the dragon knight performed his Tri-Gunner attack again and fired. This time Plitheon smiled and ran straight into the attack being nailed dead on and reverting back to ball form. Jesse got up and caught Plitheon letting the confused Vestal up. "Well it looks like you defeated my dear Plitheon." He said with a smirk on his face as he picked up his book. The two heard a scream of pain and looked over to see Fabia being electrocuted with green electricity generated by Airzil. She fell over passed and the Ventus general grabbed her. He looked seeing that Plitheon and Jesse have lost. He glanced at Strikeflier who was heaving from his hurt and exhausted body and looked to Midnight Percival who wasn't all that tired or hurt do to Plitheon not even trying. He grit his teeth and looked to Jesse. "Come on its time to pull back." He said jumping onto Strikeflier's shoulder and retreating back to the ship with Fabia.

"Damn it. Why do things never go according to plane." Jesse said causing Ace to look at him with shock. Jesse opened the back of his book and pulled out a white card dropping it to the ground. The card glow and vanished leaving a portal under Jesse that he fell into and the portal closing behind him. The Gundalian ship speed back to Gundalia and Ace looked to Percival. "Mira is going to kill me." He said and the dragon knight merely crossed his arms. "Yes she is. But what I want to know is why did that guy Plitheon throw the fight?" Percival said trying to understand what is happening. "I don't know but his brawler said something about a ship from his planet arriving sometime tonight." Ace said scratching his head. "Okay but right now you have bigger problems." Percival said looking back and seeing Mira charging through the Neathian soldiers straight to Ace completely pissed off. "ACE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Lending A Hand**_

"Ace you fucking vengeful idiot!" Mira screamed being held back by her brother and Hydron while Ace hid behind Mylene for dear life. "Please calm down." Serena said placing a hand on Mira's shoulder stopping her outburst. "When do we head to Gundalia to rescue Fabia?" Keith asked as he and Hydron let go of his sister. "We do not. I do hate the fact that my sister has been captured but we can't just leave Neathia in this situation." Mira turned to Serena in shock and tears in her eyes. "What? But who knows what could be happening to her right now. Why would you say no?" She said feeling hurt and betrayal in her heart as her lovers sister would simply stand by and do nothing. "Believe it or not but this is not her first going to and from Gundalia. In the year that the shields went up sometime after Jin died she took a Gundalian soldiers uniform and sneaked aboard one of their ships. When she arrived on Gundalia she went straight to Kazarina, Jin murderer and tried to assassinate her but failed. She hijacked a small cruiser and returned to Neathia in which I scolded her after. I want my sister as much as you do but we have to make sure that she has a place to return to. I have faith in her. I have faith that she will return home safe and sound like has before." Serena said with nothing more than hope in her heart. Mira saw how tight she clenching her fist and felt a pang of guilt in herself for accusing the queen.

She is her sister and she had to make the choice to wait for her return. "Oh right when that Jesse guy had me on the ground he said something about a ship arriving later to night. What should we do?" Ace said still behind Mylene who elbowed him in the face to push him away. "Jesse? You mean the ventus brawler for the lower circle of the Twelve Orders said that?" Serena said seeing Ace rub his face. "Yeah. He whispered it to me so his commander wouldn't hear and when he looked to his bakugan he throw the fight. Also when he saw Fabia get captured I heard him mumble something about things never go according as plane." Ace said. Serena touched her chin thinking of what this meant. "If you want to know so badly then just wait for the time the ship comes. It's not like we have much choice if it comes regardless." Hydron spoke up getting everyone's attention before he walked out the door. "He has a point. We don't have any other options but to wait." Mira said looking back to the queen. Serena nodded and everyone left the throne room.

It is unclear if another attack would happen but they hopped none would come. Mira walked through the castle halls thinking about what's happened. She has lost her partner and now she has lost her lover. Looked around and saw Serena sitting on a bench in the royal garden where Jin's grave lies. Mira walked in and sat next to the queen earning a smile. "I'm sorry if I sound cold before." Serena said looking at her hands in her lap. "No it's fine. You have to think about everyone not just one person. I had no right to overreact like I did." "Okay well that's enough of that. You must really love my sister." Mira flushed at those words and started playing with her fingers. "I spoke to your brother and he said that after Vestal royal family was removed from power and you managed to harmony between your race and the bakugans that you were given a chance to be the royal family. Is that true?" Serena said looking at Mira with curious green eyes. "Yes I was. But I have no interest in being a queen or princess. Besides what happened with Hydron's family is a clear effect of what corrupted people of royalty can do. Besides I have no qualifications of a true ruler. In reality all I did was use force to get what I want even though what I fought for was right. I'm no princess, I'm no queen. Just a rebel group leader. That's all." Mira explained now looking down at the ground.

Serena went over everything that the Vestal had said and only smiled. "You know the one who should be a ruler is someone who knows that they are not truly qualified. Someone who knows their false and still does what is right regardless of that. Tell me, you said that you have no interest in becoming royalty but would you do if Fabia proposed to you. Getting married to her would make you a princess of a alien planet you know." Mira flushed and tried to turn her gaze away as Serena had a teasing smile. "Getting married is still sometime away. We love each other now but who knows what the future holds. Besides I love Fabia for who she is not because she's a princess. If she asked me to marry her I would say yes because she wants to be with me. Not because she is a princess. I'd marry her for her." Mira smiles feeling a warmth in her heart that made her whole world brighten. "Listen when you become her fiancee I want you to accept the proposal that was given to you and become the Vestal queen. Unit our people and brings a new beginning so that your people can move past the former royalty treachery. This is my only condition. If you fail to do that then I will make sure you never marry my sister." Serena said taking Mira's hands and looking her in the eyes. Mira could only nod and accept the conditions. 'Mira.' A voice rang and her eyes went dull and she started into space. "Good and I really hope that you two continue to love each other. I look forward to having you as family" Serena said seeing Mira stand up. Her happy smile faded see the Vestal's soulless eyes. "Mira? Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" She asked standing up and touched the girls forehead now filled with worry.

"Yes I'm fine." Mira droned with no emotion at all in her words. "Don't worry. I just remembered something I have to do." She said with a empty smile and walked away and vanished in the halls before Serena could follow.

* * *

Back on Gundalian the ship Airzil commanded docked in the hanger and the ship ramp opened and Fabia with her arms bond to her sides stepped down from the ship with Airzil and Jesse behind her. She had a healing red mark on her cheek from when she tried to escape when she awoke. They walked out the door and Jesse noticed Lena standing outside the door. He gave her a nod and she walked off down the hallway. Airzil pushed the princess to keep her moving and they walked until they came to the throne room with the emperor himself sitting in the throne. Airzil pushed her and she fell to her knees, she looked up with hatred in her eyes which only made the emperor laugh. "Well isn't this a sight to behold. The princess of Near his kneeling before me." He said as a sinister grin came to his face making Fabia want to vomit. "I would never kneel to a Gundalian. Especially scum like you." She said spitting at his direction to have her head driven to the floor by Airzil. "Watch your mouth girl. This is the emperor your talking to so you better show respect." He said baring down on her head but she didn't dare let out a sound. "I could care less about respect from someone who is going to die. Your death will be quiet the show." Barodius said standing up gathering generating electricity in his hand preparing to execute her himself when Gill walked in.

He came over and whispered something in Barodius's ear making him glance in his direction. The electricity vanished and he gazed back to the princess who had her pressed to the floor. "Well it seems you are quite lucky. I have other matters to attend to at the moment. Airzil you and your student take her to the prison cells for now." "And what about her bakugan?" Jesse said glancing up from his book that he started reading. "Take it to Kazarina's lab. She has never dissected a Neathian bakugan before. Well one intact on arrival that is." He said before heading out the room with Gill. Airzil grabbed Fabia by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Walking out the room and through the halls Jesse saw a opportunity. "Master Airzil." He said making Airzil and Fabia turn around. "Perhaps I should tale the bakugan to the lab." Airzil raised a brow and Fabia struggled in the generals grasp.

"You won't lay a finger on Aranaut you bastered!" She screamed before getting slapped by Airzil. "Why is that Jesse?" "Because surly making sure the princess is more important than that. You are obviously far strong and smarter than she is and you have already defeated her. Surly letting your student do such a meager task wouldn't be such a problem. Also if we split the task between us we'll be done much faster." He has explained and Airzil thought it over. "Very well but I will come and see if you completed your task." He said tossing Aranaut to Jesse who inwardly smiled. Airzil took Fabia and walked away leaving his student to his job. "You heard that correct. Do not retrieve this bakugan until after his inspection is over. Jesse said to Lena who stepped out the shadows. "I was planning to make sure the humans got off world safely but now I have to help a scornful princess. This just got a whole lot more frustrating." Lena said in annoyance.

"Come now it won't be that bad." "Easy for you to say. Your not rescuing her." "Very true." Jesse said opening his book and walking down the hall.

* * *

On Neathia the castle was on high alert do to Mira's complete disappearance. Keith and Mylene walked through the castle halls searching for the girl. "I'm surprised your not more concerned about this." Mylene said gaining a slight chuckle. "I'm completely losing it on the inside but letting it control me won't solve anything." He said looking out the hall window they came to. "And being level headed can have its rewards. Look." Mylene came over and looked outside seeing Mira walking in a daze towards what seemed like a cave with stone status coming out of it. When Mira went inside the Vestals leaped out the window, sticking the landing and chased after the girl. The cave was dark with a light at the end of the tunnel. After some time of following Mira the two heard splashing sounds but figured that they had stepped in a puddle so they ignored it continuing after Mira. Some the two Vestals found themselves in front of a large rainbow glowing orb with Mira standing in front. She extends her arms out to the orb and the orb glows radiating a brilliant rainbow light.

It was so bright that Keith and Mylene had to turn away to keep themselves from going blind. When the light faded and they were able to turn back they saw that Mira was gone and this time they felt that there would be no finding. Not this time.

* * *

Back on Gundalia Fabia was pushed into a cell by Airzil and fell to the floor cutting her head on bumpy and slightly sharp floor. She sat up watching the general walk away with blue blood running down her head until the Gundalian vanished completely. She sighed and struggled to get free of her bonds but failed and laid back on the floor. She heard a sound and staggered to her feet facing towards it to find her being stared at by two girls who looked similar to Vestals but with different eyes. "Wow your beautiful." Taylor said as Miu pulled a handkerchief out and cleaned off the blood. "Are you two Vestals too." Fabia said reviving shaking heads in return. "No we're human. Is that what you are?" Taylor asked. "You seem nice. Why are you in here?" Miu asked. "First of all I'm a Neathian, second the I'm in love with is a Vestal. Her race looks just like yours but their eyes are just different. Lastly I'm a princess from my home world of Neathia. These Gundalians attacked out of nowhere. My name is Fabia and I was captured in the war defending my home." Fabia said with pain in her heart for happened. "How did the both of you get here?"

"We don't really know how we got here. One day we were out seeing a movie and the next we wake up here." Taylor said scratching her head. "Miu." "Taylor." Three voice cried out as three bakugan floated out their pockets hovered in the air. "Who are they?" Miu and Taylor looked the alien and smiled. "This is Ventus Harpus and Darkus Fure-ris." Taylor said holding out her hand and the two bakugan hovered there. "This is Haos Lars Lion." Miu said and the haos bakugan bowed politely. The princess said her greetings before something hit her. "Wait if you have bakugan with you why haven't you broken out of here by now?" Fabia asked and the five looked at each other. "Well we wouldn't have anywhere to runaway to and the girl who brought us here said she had a less alarming way of escape." Taylor said as she leaned against the wall of the cell.

"And you believed a Gundalian? The ones who waged war against my home and who put you in here!" Fabia raged on at the girls who looked at each other. The sound of a woman screaming and a cell door closing stopped the conversation. The three girls and bakugan looked and could see what seemed like Gill and Barodius leaving the prison. 'Just what were they doing here?' Fabia thought trying to figure out what is happening.

* * *

In Kazarina's lab was Jesse waiting for his teacher to show up and just as Jesse was warned in walked Airzil checking to make sure the bakugan was were it was suppose to be. "Good job Jesse. Now come we have things to do to prepare for the little princess's execution." Airzil said having Jesse follow him. This news enraged the awakened Aranaut who was floating in a containment field unable to do anything. "You harm the princess in anyway and I'll make sure you never see the light of day! Do you hear me?!" He screamed struggling and failing to escape his prison. He floated there for about twenty minutes when the lab door opened and a female Gundalian wearing glasses walked up to him. "What have you done to the princess!?" He said seeing her gaze down at him.

"Be quite. I'm going to make sure your with her again so stay quite." Said Lena as she deactivated the containment field confusing the castle knight. "Follow me." She said walking out the door with Aranaut watching her closely. At times she grabbed Aranaut and shoved him in her pocket when she saw guards coming the halls. After some time they finally come to the prison quitters and walked through until they found the one they were looking for. A cell with two human girls close to each other and a certain Neathian leaning on the wall. "Princess!" Aranaut said and Fabia and the humans turn to see them standing there. "Lena." Miu and Taylor said with smiles on their faces. "Aranaut get away from her!" Fabia glared at the girl.

"Calm down girl. I'm here to get you back to Neathia." Lena said opening the cell as the princess looked at her with anger. "It's nice to see you again. How are we getting out and where are we going?" Miu asked as she, Taylor, and Fabia walked the cell. "Well YOU are going to Neathia with the princess. I'm staying." Lena informed undoing the restraints on the Neathian. "Why is a Gundalian helping us?" Fabia said working the numbness out of her arms that were now free. "Just as I thought. Just because our so called emperor declared war on your home world you think all Gundalians are evil. Don't you?" Lena as she gestured for them to follow her down future into the prison to get out through a back door. "Well you are! You declare war, you take my home bit by bit, you cause my people pain and despair! Evil is what you are!" "That sounds kinda childish." Taylor said making the princess turn to her with shock. "Yes that is how a immature child would see things. Simply as black and white. That's just being blind to how the world really is." Miu with disappointment towards the Neathian.

"You condom all Gundalians to death all because of the acts of one person. I may not be one but that is not how a princess should see things." Lena said and Fabia looks at ground thinking about it all until she hears something. She heads to the sound and Lena tries to get her to follow her. Fabia finds that the sound is a woman's voice and stops in front of a cell just staring with wide eyes. Lena and the other girls come up and she too sees the person while Miu and Taylor wondered who it was. "Mistress?" Lena said gazing at Kazarina who was being held up by her wrist in chains with her clothes damp from sweat and her hair a mess. "I don't get it. She is one of the Twelve Orders why is here?" Fabia asked looking to Lena only to see that her wide eyes had the same question. At the sound of her name the imprisoned scientist looks up and sees Fabia looking at her again. The look in her eyes made the princess's heart ache and feel sad.

"You have to go." Fabia and Lena jump at this still confused. "Leave now. While you still can. They return for me at any moment. You have to be gone before then." Kazarina said and the sound of a door opening reminded the girls of the current situation. "Come on." Lena said grabbing Fabia's hand and forcing her down the hall and out the secret passage. Kazarina just watched as they left a warm smile on her face seeing that the princess is safe. Not long after she saw Barodius and Gill standing above her outside her cell. "It's time to start the 'process' again." Barodius said with a evil smile.

* * *

Running as fast as they could to the ship hanger Fabia's mind was still foggy only able to try and comprehend what she saw in the prison to war they escaped. "Here." Lena's words yanked the princess back to reality. Lena opened a small cruiser boarded with the girls behind her. She started the engines and programmed the auto-pilot to head straight to Neathia before getting off the ship. "Wait your nor coming with us?" Miu asked as she and Taylor looked at her with worry. "No I have very important things to do." Lena said seeing the princess look at her. "Why would you betray your emperor?" Fabia asked and received a death glare in return. "That bastered is no emperor of mine and he never will!" Lena screamed making the girls flinch and she regained her composure. "Barodius has no right to have the throne and that is all." She said as the door closed and the flow up and speed off to Neathia.

* * *

Back on Neathia night time has come and after being told what happened to Mira the queen called off the search saying if the sacred orb took her then it would return her in time. Castle knights along with Spectra, Mylene, and Hydron waited out side for the ship that Jesse said would arrive. It was long and irradiating but as promised the ship came and to their surprise it was just a small cruiser. The ramp door opened and walked Miu and Taylor with Fabia behind them. They walked to the knights and Fabia explained everything that happened,, including the fact that a Gundalian helped her. Before she could relax Keith had to tell her. "Princess Mira is gone." Hearing this and misunderstanding his meaning she fell to her knees and broke down crying.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN BAKUGAN OR PROFIT FROM THIS.**

_**Welcome to Neathia**_

"Mira...Mira..." A voice said waking the Vestal from her sleep like state. Mira groaned and shifted around trying to find a place to get comfortable but was unable to. She opened her eyes looking around seeing nothing but empty space. As she turned around she saw a small shining light in the distance. As she continued to gaze upon it it steadily grow bigger and bigger as it got closer. When was inches from Mira who was staring in amazement at the rainbow orb of light it flashed as it spoke. "Mira I am so glade to finally meet you." Mira was shocked to hear this voice. 'This voice sounds so familiar but from where?' She thought trying to remember where she heard the voice from.

"There is no need to be shocked I have been trying to speak with you for a while." It said in a soothing manner that eased Mira quickly. "Speak with me? So the strange headaches I've been having was you, just who are you anyway?" Mira asked. "Yes, I was the cause of your headaches. My name is Eve. Code Eve. I am the DNA source of all bakugan."

* * *

"What do you mean Mira's gone?" Fabia demanded glaring at Keith. "He means she's not here in the castle. Calm down." Mylene said putting a hand on the princess shoulder. Mira looked into the dull light blue eyes and calmed herself. "From what Keith and Mylene said she disappeared when the sacred orb reacted to her. I do believe that she is safe. We merely have to wait." The Neathian queen said from her thrown. Fabia sighed and lowered her head in thought. 'Please be safe.' She thought shutting her eyes tight.

"Umm princess might I ask just who are these people?" Elright said looking towards the two humans and three bakugan. "Oh right these two are Taylor and Miu. This is Miu's bakugan Haos Lars Lion and Taylor's partners Ventus Harpus and Darkus Fure-ris." Said people bowed in respect. "How did you escape with a Gundalian ship." Hydron asked curiously. "A Gundalian sprung us from prison and gave us this ship to escape on." Taylor said earning some strange looks. Elright was stunned at learning this. "Princess, is this true?" He asked seeing Fabia clinch her fist. "Yes." Fabia answered simply. "That sounds unlikely." Alright said crossing his arms.

"It's true. Lena helped get off her home world and get her. She also said that you might be able to get us home." Miu said happily. "Did you say Lena?" Keith said receiving a nod from them. "She's apart of the twelve order, a group of high ranked individuals of the planet that is waging war on us. I'm sure you can see why we're suspicious of the fact she helped you." He explained. "She may be of the same race that's attacking you but that she has the same intentions as them. I could tell that she does not agree with what her kind is doing at all. I'd even guess that she is not alone in her belief." Lars Lion said earning a smile from Queen Serena. "Hey can you get us home or not?" Taylor said wanting to now.

Elright turned to her and shock his head. "I'm sorry but without knowing your planets coordinates we can't send you home. However your free to stay here for as long as it takes to get you home." Taylor bit her lip trying not to voice how upset that made her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I guess we're stuck here for the time being." Miu said looking a little depressed. "Oh come on it won't be that bad. I mean just look at this place. It won't be a bad stay." Harpus said sounding extremely excited. "Lame. I'd rather pound someone's face in for a good time not stay in some overly fancy castle." Fure-ris said disappointed in her current situation. "See that reason right there sister is why you were kicked out of Ventus space and banished to Darkus space. Your to violent." Harpus said hovering closer to her sister only to be head butted by her. "Oh shut up! It was because of my violent nature why your even still around! If I wasn't how I am you would have been eaten by Rattleoids and Serpenoids a long time ago!" Fure-ris quite angry. "Eaten?" Fabia asked looking shocked. "Yes. From what they said their kind is a delicacy to the serpent type bakugan. Not only do they gain something delicious to eat but they also gain eminence power dining so. If you ask me it's kinda revolting." Taylor said.

"I do believe that that is enough for today. Please everyone get some rest. Fabia you wouldn't mind showing our new guest to their temporary rooms would you?" Serena said smiling to her sister as she stepped down from her thrown. "Not at all. Please follow me." Fabia said as they then left the thrown room and unto the halls. Serena watched as everyone went their separate ways before her smile vanished. She went to the back of her thrown and looked around to ensure everyone was gone. She pressed her finger to the thrown and a diamond shape panel appeared and she pressed her palm to it. A light extended from the panel and encased her hand up yo her wrist before retracting back into the thrown. Serena removed her hand from the thrown and the panel disappeared from sight. Soon Serena's turned completely white and broke apart into small orbs and drifted off into the air. When she reformed she directly in front of the sacred orb.

She stepped forward and placed her hands on the orb and shut her eyes. 'Sacred Orb guardian and life bringer to Neathia and her children please tell me. Why have you taken Mira? Does she have some sort of higher purpose here? If so please tell me. I can tell my dear sister is already hurting greatly at her recent discovery of her loved ones disappearance.' She thought sending her thoughts into the orb hoping for a response. However none came and continued to do so as she tried over and over again until she just gave up. She removed her hands and looked to the orb with only questions in her mind. The orb has been silent as of late. Ever since Mira and her family first came to Neathia actually. "I really hope you know what you're doing." Serena said.

* * *

While following Fabia Miu, Taylor, Harpus, and Lars Lion gazed at the castle halls and the rooms they passed by. Fure-ris didn't really care for the place so she hopped into Taylor's pocket and went to sleep. "Well here should be good. This will be your room." Fabia said opening the door and the others follow her in. Inside there was two beds, a colorful carpet, glistening chandler, and a balcony with a wonderful view of Neathia. "Wow look at this place!" Taylor said walking with Harpus already flying in circles in the air. Miu went to the balcony with Lars Lion settling on the railing. The two didn't say a word and Miu closed her eyes and the two enjoyed the pleasant breeze. The commotion Harpus and Taylor were causing made Fure-ris wake and hope out of Taylor's pocket to see what was going on. Fabia could see the angry aura rising from Fure-ris and could tell that she wasn't happy. Fure-ris closed herself into a ball and nailed Taylor in the for head and hit Harpus afterwards sending her bouncing around the room. Fabia ducked as Harpus can flying in her direction hit the wall behind her denying it.

"Damn it! I'm trying to sleep knock it off!" The darkus bakugan screamed her frustration as Taylor rubbed her forehead. Fabia checked on Harpus and confirmed that she was unconscious with swirly eyes on her ball form as well. She giggled a bit before her short moment of joy was replaced by sadness. "I'm sorry we can't get you home. Where ever you guys are from is much safer than Neathia is right now." She said returning the unconscious Harpus to her brawler. "It's alright to be honest things aren't so good for us back home." Taylor said as Miu and Lars Lion came over and sat with her. "What do you mean?" Fabia asked a little curious and concerned. Miu and Taylor glanced at each other before turning back to Fabia.

"Well you see back on our home planet called Earth things have been since some bakugan named Naga almost destroyed Earth and Vestroia." Fabia eyes widened at hearing this news. 'What? Why didn't Mira tell me or could it be her people hadn't made it to Vestroia yet?' She pondered as Taylor continued. "A lot of people lost their lives in that struggle, mostly parents. Do to the battle brawlers act of bravery the world government helped them out with one project of theirs. The battle brawlers minds were all set on the kids who had lost their parents and guardians. So the leader came up with a crazy idea to use the bakugan interspace as a second home for all the orphans from both the Naga crisis and from the world over.

With a lot of work bakugan interspace became a somewhat liveable place. Kids could afford temporary homes and earn digital currency by competing in bakugan battles with the their partners." Taylor smiled. "I meet Lars Lion in a dream a few weeks before she became my partner. She told me of everything that she and her comrades did to save her home. I was quite surprised when she showed up as a bakugan ball after what she told me." Miu explained as Lars Lion hopped into her hand. "I meet these two before took up temperary housing in bakugan interspace after a freak hurcane blow through and destroyed the appartment I lived in and I meet Miu and Lars when we bought the same house in bakugan interspace." Taylor and Miu smiled.

"However it was only about a mount later that we were transported to Gundalia." When the recent events came up they grow sad and silent. "Look don't worry I promise that we'll get you home ok." Fabia said giving them a hug before leaving out the room closing the door behind her. The princess opened the door popped her head throgh the opening. "Oh and welcome to Neathia." She said before actully leaving this time. Miu and Taylor looked to each other while their partners left to have another look around the room while Fure-ris went back to sleep. "what do you think? this place is beautiful peaceful for the most part." Miu said as Taylor fell back on the bed.

"Our life fell apart not long before we were brought to Gundalia. Everything we ever had just dissapered when a group of bakugan came from Vestria came after Fure-ris. You really quite a few enemies didn't you." She said gently runing a finger of Fure-ris as she slept. "Yeah so many people got hurt. I just hope their alright." Miu said laying down beside her friend. "You think they'll let us stay here?" Taylor said. "I don't know. All we can do is ask and see. After all we have nothing back on Earth. At first getting back to Earth was all that was on my mind when we first got to Gundalia and then here. but now when I think about it carefully-" "We have nothing and that this could be a new start for us." Miu said finishing Taylor's sentence.

Taylor looked up to her friend who was smiling with brightest she had ever seen in the time she has known her. "Yeah." She said closing her eyes falling asleep with Miu gently stroking her hair.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
